HJP PLUS HJG EQUALS HAPPY
by lyaser53
Summary: What if at seven years old Harry is killed by Vernon? He is revived, and taken as a foster child by the Grangers. See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter**_

_**and the final solution!**_

Privet Dr number 4 was a normal house, in a normal neighborhood of normal people. The exception was one young man. The smallest child in his first year, in his grammar school. The boy with the mane of black hair that couldn't be tamed. His glasses thick. He was skinny, looked extremely malnourished. The child had no friends, his whale of a cousin saw to that personally. His left forearm was slightly bent upward from an improperly set broken arm. His clothing was far to large for him, his pants held up by a frayed piece of rope. You never saw him with out a shirt even on the hottest of days. His back was riddled with whip marks, only scaring present unblemished skin stripped away long ago. All this and the people around him never seemed to notice.

This was Harry Potter. Yet he is a truly polite well mannered boy, He would be very good in school if not for the fact if he did better than his cousin he would be whipped and thrown in his room again for days with no food or water. Harry's Family hated him. They blamed this poor child for everything that went wrong for them.

Harry was Cooking breakfast for the family the first day of summer after his first year of schooling, and burned some bacon. His Uncle Vernon went ballistic...He pulled out his studded belt strapped the boy to the banister in the hall and beat him until the child lost consciousness. He was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs bleeding profusely. It was four days latter that the door was opened. They had totally forgotten the child was there. Harry was in a coma, completely dehydrated and close to death...The lightning bolt scar on his forehead burst open and a thick green mist and a black tar substance began to erupt from that scar. An unearthly scream emanated from the mist as it dissipated.

In a castle in Scotland, used as a school, a group of small instruments exploded. A very old man, dressed in long flowing robed of wild colors. Began to panic and run from his office.

On island in the north sea, the prison was a dank disgusting place. Guarded by the most vile creatures on earth. A solitary man lay sleeping. He could suddenly feel the pain of a little boy calling to him.

This was more torture than the dementors. The boy, his Godson, the son of his very best friend was calling to him. The man Sirius Black, accused mass murderer, death eater, considered the most vile criminal in Brittan, was truly innocent of every charge. He had lost track of time. It seemed the life he should be living would be lost forever. The call of his Godson was a wake up. He began to think for the first time in years...he would get out of here and help his Harry!

Albus Dumbledore, exited the flu on Wisteria Lane a ran directly out the door. It was a one block walk to the Dursley home. He forgot the notice me not charms...so the neighbors were getting quite the show. When he burst through the door at Number 4 Privet Dr. the smell from the cupboard was the first thing to assault him. Dried rotted blood urine a human deification wafted up. The Bobbies were all over the closet, taking samples putting things in small plastic containers, taking pictures. He would not be obliviating this bunch, some were Aurors. It seems the child had a burst of Magic, that had to be investigated. He had already been removed to a Muggle Hospital, and was in intensive care. The Dursleys of course had been arrested And were in custody. It seems the Headmaster was mistaken in leaving the child here all those years ago.

He left before he was noticed.

Harry lay in the hospital hooked up to every machine imaginable. He had burn marks on his chest from getting his heart restarted. The boy had died twice and was revived. He was extremely malnourished, dehydrated, and 7 years old had 3 heart attacks, By all rights he should be dead. The Cut on his forehead was the mystery when he came in it was bleeding a black goo that no one could explain. It had been bottled and analyzed in every way. No one could find out what it was.

A large very thin black Dog had wiggled through the bars of the prison cell. He worked his way past the dementors unnoticed. He waited outside the property area. He waited until the room was empty slipped in transformed grabbed his things and worked his way out of the prison. He got to the aparation point and disappeared.

In Crawley, a little bushy haired girl was crying. She saw the little boy on the telly and wanted to help him. She begged her parents until they relented and headed out to the hospital.

A new reporter from the Daily prophet was sitting in a muggle bar in the worst part of London. She looked up at the telly and saw a little boy being taken to the hospital. The lightning bolt on his forehead caught her attention. She was off to the hospital.

Harry Potter lay in the Hospital three days before he awoke. His glasses were missing yet it seemed he could see. Harry felt better than he ever had. The scar on his forehead was almost healed. Three people stood around his bed. A bushy haired, honey brown eyed girl was holding his hand.

She Looked in his eyes and smiled at him. "Harry, Hi. I'm Hermione, and this is my mom and dad, Drs Emma and John Granger. If it is okay with you...you can come stay with us." The Granger's were smiling at him...No one smiles at him...he was a freak no one wanted a freak.

Harry looked at the Granger's. "Why would you want...M..ME?"

Emma looked Harry in the eye. "Well Harry we joined the foster parent program six months ago. You are the child we chose to help, if you want us too?"

Harry dropped his head in his hands. "What about my aunt and uncle?

John Granger looked harry in the eye. "Those people Have been arrested on child abuse, endangerment and attempted murder charges. You will not ever be living with them again. When Hermione saw you she begged us to take you. She wanted it so badly we agreed. Now Harry it's up to you. The told us it will be about a week before they will let you out of here. So we wanted to know, so we can get what you need, and set your room up for you. It's just bland right now. We thought you might give us a few ideas on what you need."

They sat and talked until visiting hours ended. Harry never felt better than he did with the Granger's, they never said the word freak and listened to him. Though it would take some getting used to Hermione. The could could talk forever and not take a breath!


	2. Chapter 2

_**First days!**_

Harry was released from the hospital and was happily taken to the car. Some nurses at the hospital had given him some clothes and he had gotten a stuffed wolf from some one named Remus Lupin.

Hermione practically dragged him to the car. It was an older BMW. They went to the Granger's And sat down to dinner. Harry just stood in the kitchen waiting. Emma went into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Harry, what are you doing in here...we're all waiting for you?"

Harry had an odd look on his face. "I'm waiting for you to finish then clean up and eat what ever you leave on your plate. It's how I've always had dinner."

Harry could feel the anger coming off of Emma.

"THOSE ANIMALS!" She quieted almost as quickly.

"Harry...sweet heart...I do not know how you were treated before. Here we are family and eat together. Now you come in and sit down, your dinner is on your plate getting cold."

Emma gently took Harry's hand and lead him into the dinning room. He sat just looking at the food on the table, as every one else began to eat. He just stared at the plate. Hermione Looked at him. "Is something wrong Harry?"

He had tears that wouldn't fall. "No one ever let me at the table before...I...I don't know how." He jumped from his seat and hid in the cupboard under the stairs.

Hermione followed him...She found him curled up in a ball in the small cupboard. "What are you doing in there Harry?"

"Hiding in my room." He said so softly she could barely hear him.

She smiled at Him. "If you are going to hide in room...you are in the wrong place...Come on..I'll show you your room." Hermione took his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. They got to the end of the hall. To a dark wood door with a brass plate on it. That had HARRY'S ROOM in capital letters engraved on it. Hermione opened the door and pulled Harry inside. Their were two windows on each side of a queen sized four poster bed with red curtains and comforter. A nice sized desk on the right and a small table with a lamp on the other. His stuffed wolf was between two gold pillows, a book shelf on one wall held books and games with room for more. A large dresser with a big mirror was on the opposite wall. All the furniture was in deep dark woods. The walls were white with gold trim. The closet was full of clothes that looked like they would fit him. Harry sat down in the door and just stared.

It took five minutes for him to just acknowledge anything. The Granger's stood behind him and waited. The tears didn't flow but the words showed them. "This...th..this...for...m..m..me?"

Emma reached down took the small boy in her arms, held him gently. "Yes, Harry...this is your room...these are your things. You my great young man are part of this family now. I don't know how you were treated before. I know it wasn't good or right.

Here we hope you can feel happy and loved."

Harry didn't know the feeling of being hugged. Just held. Emma didn't let go until he finally eased in her arms. His head lolled on to her shoulder and he went to sleep.

John turned down the comforter on Harry's bed. Emma gently laid him down. She pulled out his new red and gold pajamas from the dresser. They dressed him for bed. Pulled the comforter onto him Emma kissed him on the forehead. They turned out the light. Harry slept that night in peaceful dreams.

Harry woke the next morning at 6am. He could never remember being more comfortable. He looked around the room. It's to much for a freak like me he thought. Their was a second door next to the closet, his own bath room. Well he really needed to use it. When he was done he washed his hands and went downstairs. He found the kitchen. Quietly pulled out pots and pans. Went to the refrigerator got out eggs, bacon potato's onions and much more. He started the coffee pot. Twenty minutes latter all three Granger's made there way to the kitchen to find a full breakfast waiting for them. Hermione not normally a morning person was amazed. Their was more food on the table than Emma made for breakfast in a week. "Harry, this is amazing...But why its my job?"

Harry was amazed, he had already made breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Emma went to look in the kitchen, it was cleaner than she left it.

The Granger's sat down to breakfast. Hermione pulled Harry next to her.

"You said you don't know how to do this, so I'm going to help Harry." She showed him how to use the utensils and kept him talking the whole time.

Everyone praised the food, Harry was an excellent cook.

When it was all finished Harry went to clear up. Emma was smiling. "Not today Harry...you made breakfast...I'll clean up. You and Hermione go outside and play until Lunch."

Harry couldn't Believe his ears, Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door. Their was a swing set with a slide and tree house in the yard. The kids were running and jumping just having a ball.

Harry was beginning to think he had died and gone to heaven. The next thing the kids saw was a very large black dog coming through the fence. Harry ran for the tree house and wouldn't come down. The dog walked slowly to Hermione, and nuzzled her gently. The Dog was dirty and smelly but extremely friendly.

Harry slowly came down out of the tree house and hid behind Hermione. The dog slowly came up to him and kissed his hand. Harry Laughed. He could not remember ever laughing before. It was a new and wonderful feeling.

Hermione Looked at Harry with a smile.

"Lets give him a bath...I'll get the hose...you run get some shampoo!

The Kids were more wet than the Dog...they were laughing playing just having a ball. When Emma came out. She set sandwiches and juice on the patio table. Then the kids and dog came running around the corner. Emma had a fear of dogs since she was a child, but something about this dog inspired confidence. The dog sauntered up to Emma and kissed the back of her hand. Then sat down just looking at her. Emma looked at the kids.

"Who's this?"

Harry didn't miss a beat. "He's Padfoot!" The Dogs head spun around faster than lightning.

He bound over to Harry and started licking his face with abandon.

Deep in the mind of Sirius Black was the thought. He remembers somehow he remembers. He could power the brightest patronus in the world at that moment.

Things were looking up. The kids sat down to lunch and Harry gave half of his to Padfoot.

When lunch was over Padfoot left, but he could be found watching the house and kids all the time.

Two days after Harry Moved in an old man in a purple suit came to the door. He had long white hair and a beard that seemed to never end. He knocked on the door and waited. The Grangers were at the dentistry, leaving Harry and Hermione home alone.

The kids refused to answer the door. Padfoot came up on the front porch and ran the old man off. His Purple suit was in tatters.

When Dr.s Granger arrived at home, the kids told them what happened. It was that moment John decided that Padfoot was moving in. The kids couldn't be happier. It was a week before the old man was seen again. He was waiting for the parents to return home. Harry was due that evening to go to the hospital for a checkup. He had in the few weeks with the Grangers put on 6 pounds and was looking healthier and happier.

They knew the hospital was going to need to re break Harry's left arm and reset it. They really didn't want to but it was needed. The old man saw the BMW coming down the street. He waited for the Grangers to exit the the car and his wand was out. So was Padfoot. He hit the old mans arm hard the wand hit the ground and Padfoot held it in his teeth.

John Looked at the Old Man. "Whats going on here, Who are you, and what do you want?"

Albus Dumbledore disarmed was not happy. Harry and Hermione came running out and stood next to Padfoot. Harry took the stick from Pqadfoots mouth and it started shooting sparks into the air, and a golden light enveloped him. It was as if the wand were talking to him. He aimed the wand at the old man. "Why Did you come here?"

Dumbledore was not so sure of himself now.

"Harry you're not safe here. We need to fix it so you can go back to your relatives."

Before her parents could say a word, Hermione spoke up with a force that threw the old man to the ground. "Are you crazy! send him back to those monsters to make him safe! I'm a child! They nearly killed him. The hospital had to restart his heart 3 times. This to you is safe?!" She Harry and Padfoot headed back in the house. Harry still holding the wand.

John looked the old man in the eye. "What do you mean Harry isn't safe here? That child has lived through Hell. He has to have bones re broken and reset, because they beat him mercilessly. His back is one giant scar from belt whippings. He was treated as a slave. Left with out food and water for days. You want to send him back there. I think you better Leave now!"

Emma turned to the old man, "If you are in any way involved in the treatment of that wonderful child. I would advise you to run away as fast as you can!"

Dumbledore Looked at them. "May I have my wand back please?"

Harry stuck his head out the window. The kids had been listening from the window.

"The wand says its mine now, its telling me many things! Goodbye Mr Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore was stuck. He walked to the park four blocks away. Waited for nightfall to call for Fawkes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Knowledge old friends**_

Remus Lupin, was not happy with the news about Harry. Minerva McGonagal, was livid. Albus had been gone all day. He told her he was going to retrieve Harry and get him back to his relatives.

When he arrived back at the castle Remus and Minerva were waiting for him. This wasn't going to be good. Even Fawkes turned his back on him.

Remus was first. "Albus, you had me stay away from Harry to keep him safe. I went to that muggle hospital...they almost killed the boy. I read his charts. They had to start his heart three times. He died Three Times Albus! He is not going back there for any reason! I may be a werewolf, but I am one of his chosen guardians. You were not! I may not be able to take him myself...the law precludes it but I can choose where he stays. It will not be with the Dursleys ever again!"

Before Albus could speak Minerva Started. "Remus brought copies of the medical records, Albus! Thirty two Broken bones improperly healed, never set. Liver and Kidney Damage, Dehydration, and extreme malnutrition. Yes Magic can fix it but why is it necessary...Because you refuse to listen to any one!

You will be lucky if you are still at this school come fall. This is the boy who lived. Do you think it will not get out. You set yourself up as his magical guardian...Have you checked on him at all. If you have why is he still there. Are you trying to kill him!"

"They are the only relatives he has." spoke Albus as he reached in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out his old wand. "There are blood wards on that house. I built them from Lilly's sacrifice. Its the only place he is safe."

Remus Stood Up And the Wolf was coming out.

"Safe, you call this safe! Petunia Hated Lilly, hated magic. They tried to kill that boy! I promised James and Lilly to protect him...I believed YOU! I see that belief was misplaced. Now you will relinquish his magical Guardianship to Minerva. You have not taken care of Harry...you have put him in mortal danger...and have the nerve to say you're keeping him safe! Do you think we are fools Albus?!"

I'm going to see Harry, Its time he knew the truth. The Muggles Have the Dursleys...Don't interfere Albus The deserve what they get. I have both sets of records. I had them input the data in there computers. You Could obliviate every one and all the evidence will remain. They are going down!"

"Here are the papers Ablus...It's time to sign them." Minerva Said. "He will not be ready...Its all part of his training!" replied Albus.

Minerva was getting more angry. "Training for what. Are you trying to make him the next Dark LORD! Do you remember Tom Riddle. This child has had a loveless life because of you...Do you think Killing him will train him. FOR WHAT ALBUS!?"

Albus signed the papers. If he only knew what was coming next.

The next Morning the owls started arriving.

The red envelopes were exploding around Albus right, left and center. Minerva had the Prophet.

_**The boy who lived Dieing in muggle hospital!**_

_**Attacked By his uncle!**_

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Has Been forced to live in an abusive home. He is regularly beaten, starved, and verbally abused. His Magical guardian Albus Dumbledore has known this has been happening, and allowed it. It was the Muggle authorities that saved our Savior. Albus showed up and left with out a single word spoken. Did he even care to ask what happened to his ward. Why was he left for six years in such an environment? We want to know?

Rita Skeeter

Albus Dumbledore Had never considered this. That he would ever be questioned in any way. He is the great Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, Supreme Mugwump, Head of the Wizengomot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. How can they question me? Everything I do is for the Greater Good!

Remus Lupin was not having a good morning. At this moment he was face to barrel with a muggle shotgun.

He Knew the dog Growling at him was Sirius the Betrayer of Harry's Parents. How do you convince a muggle of this holding a weapon with a very itchy trigger finger. "I'm not here to take Harry. I'm a friend of his parents. There are some things you need to know, and so does he."

Padfoot came into view, and you could see Remus's eye color change, from a deep brown to an angry golden color. Harry was standing next to Padfoot.

"Get away from him Harry!" Remus was almost begging. Harry Ran His Hand over Padfoot. "Why, he saved me from that old man and the Grangers too? I would trust this Dog with my life." The Grangers are the first Grown ups that have been good to me. I would die for anyone in this family including Padfoot!

You tell me why I shouldn't trust him."

Harry Looked at Remus with a look of a man in his 40's that had walked through a war, not a seven year old boy. Harry pointed his wand at Remus and suddenly he was bound and couldn't move. Harry looked up at John Granger. "You can put the gun down, he isn't going to do anything."

They both turned to Remus. "Harry has a point, it's time to talk." Harry levitated Remus to a chair and dropped him in it.

Remus began slowly, "Harry, Your a wizard. Halloween night when you were one. A very bad wizard attacked your home. He killed your Mom and Dad. Padfoot was the one that betrayed your parents. He is not a dog he is a wizard." Harry raised his hand. I'm sorry Mr Remus, or should I call you Moony. Before I woke up in the hospital, I met my Mom and Dad. There was an ugly baby thing next to me. They told me everything. Do you remember Wormtail, Peter Petigrew, he was the secret keeper. He is alive, hiding somewhere as a rat." Harry looked at Padfoot. "Time to come out Sirius!" Harry was truly smiling for the first time in years. Harry continued. "Mom and Dad showed me lots of magic, So I could protect myself. They said I could easily pass my Newts. I've been training Hermione. They told me that when I woke up a special family would be there for me. Then told me to wait until I got you all together. We have a lot to do!"

John was to say a bit floored when Sirius transformed back into himself. He was wearing prison rags. He Sat down and said. "Thank Merlin the kids gave me a bath." That broke the ice and got everyone Laughing. Harry started again. "The First thing we need to do is go to Gringgotts. Remus you take me and the Grangers. Padfoot you have to come as the Dog for now. I'm to insist on a reading of there will! We go from there."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Manor**_

The little being sprang forward and hugged Harry. "Master Has come home...Master Has come home!"

suddenly pops were heard all over the foyer.

Five well dressed House elves Stood in line before Harry, fifteen more stood along the stairs to the right. "Master, I is Tippy, Head house elf of the Potter Family. This is my staff. If youse be needing anything call on me. These be the elves that care for the Manor inside, There are more that care for the animals and fields around the Manor. Youse all looks hungry and tired. Tippy will see that dinner is ready in the dinning room in a half hour." He pointed to a female elf. "Show our Master and guests To the Parlor and arrange tea while they wait." The small elf lead them into the parlor. It was lined with paintings that seemed to move. The furniture was beautiful It was from another time long ago, but well cared for. The carpet was beautiful as if it were a wall to wall Persian rug, and the images seemed to move underfoot. The room was warm and inviting. It was as if it were designed to make you feel at home.

The group talked amicably about a lot of nothing. It was as if the rest of the day never happened. The only thing that was noticeable was that Harry and Hermione were sitting together holding hands. They didn't speak at all.

The Adults were all engrossed in the letters the Potters had left them. Tippy arrived thirty minutes on the dot to announce dinner was being served. They were lead to a formal dinning hall. The table in the dinning hall could seat fifty people. It was extremely formal. Harry looked at Tippy. "Is their a place that would be more comfortable for dinner this is to big?"

tippy lead them to a small room off the kitchen. "This be the Breakfast room, and private dinning room. Would it be better?" Harry smiled. "Its perfect Tippy!"

When diner was finished Tippy popped back in the room. "The Goblins has told Tippy they be bringing back the library, is this whats youse wants Master Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione, "Do you want to check out the library while they bring it back?" Hermione was bouncing, "Can Mom Help, it would be so much fun?" Harry was beaming, "Of course, I have a feeling we will all be here a long time." Hermione was about to run out of the room, When Harry said. "Could you get the guys to come in here. I think I need help." Hermione dashed out of the room. About ten minutes latter John, Remus and Sirius came in.

John spoke, "Whats going on Harry?"

Harry was looking at his shoes. "I'm just a kid, now I'm engaged, I have all this."He waved his hand through the air. "What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what it all means." Harry was shaking as he sat there, with unshed tears.

Sirius put his arm around him. "Look Harry, every last person in this house loves you. We are all here to help. John is like your father, Emma like your Mom. They are going to teach you how to love like a parent.

Hermione adores you, and I can see you adore her. Slowly you two are going to learn to love each other, in ways its not even time to worry about yet. You get to be kids together. You'll build memories that will be the foundation for your whole life. Remus and I will teach all about magic and your place in the world. We will all help you run all this with Tippy and the elves, just enjoy it Harry. NO WORRIES OKAY!

Did you know not even the minister of Magic has ever met with Ragnok at Gringgotts. From what I guess we are the first outside the Bank to see him in at least 6 years. They are going to help you too."

John Chimed in next. "Harry, we picked you even before we knew any of this. Hermione Saw you on the telle and insisted you were the foster child we were looking for. She knew as soon as she saw you. We are going to be here till the end."

Remus knelt down in front of Harry. "Look Cub, you had a lot to take in today. Its all new. Just give yourself time. Your Parents, James and Lilly set this all up for you. If not for Dumbledore you would have been here all along. You have walked through a hell that no one should ever walk through. One good thing came of it. You are the strongest most mature seven almost eight year old, I have ever met. Use what you've learned to help that no other child ever need go through the same. Myself and Sirius have Loved you since day one. We were their when you were born. We are all going to help because we Love you."

"Now Go help Hermione in the Library or she will never get to sleep tonight." Said John.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was holding the wand his parents bought him when he was eleven. "Elm and Dragon Heartstring 12 inches, good for transfiguration. He remembered the day well. It took him back to his years as a student. He had not even touched it in almost fifty years. He had used the elder wand, and missed its power. Harry Potter, A seven year old child had won it from him. From what Harry said the wand was talking to him. If that was true...then Harry is the true Master of the wand. He pulled out the invisibility cloak for its hiding place and examined it. It was unusual, other cloaks of this type, lasted at most five years, and were very difficult to come by. This cloak was ancient, and yet always seemed brand new. The material was indistinguishable from any other.

He had only needed the res erection stone and he would have been master of death. That was the reason for the false prophesy, with the Potters out of the way by the dark lords hand, the cloak would be his. The philosophers stone That he had taken from Nicolas flamel was keeping me alive. I should have died 4 years ago. The elixir of life was the greatest. Voldemort had known I had it before his demise, and had made several attempts to get it. Yes Harry Potter must die so that I may Kill Tom.

In a ramshackle house in Otery St Catchpole, seven children were sleeping, well the seventh wasn't. Ginny Weasley, Was looking through her Harry Potter books. She had a poster of him on the wall.

She was fantasizing about her wedding to the boy who lived. She had planed every detail. They would live in a beautiful Mansion, She would have servants. The whole wizarding world would idolize her.

Her mother Molly had raised her to be the boys princess. She was but a year younger. She would be at Hogwarts at the same time. Her brothers would tell her what house he was in. She would make sure hers was the same, even if it was Slytherin. Ginny Weasley would not be denied.

Ron Weasley, Was snoring as usual. His mother was training him to help his sister. The plan was set. Potter was an orphan that had lived outside there world. Ron would meet him on train become his first friend in the wizarding world, then steer him towards Ginny.

Fred and George, Were pranksters. Ron was to do his best to keep them away from Potter. Neither knew of the plans Molly made, her husband Arthur didn't either. Albus Dumbledore was the boy's magical Guardian and had signed a betrothal contract with Molly for her Ginny. They had been receiving a thousand galleons a month on the contract. Yes Seven years and Ginny would be fifteen the contract would come due and the Weasley's would be rich.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy Had read the Prophet about the Potter Brat. Now he needed to find him, and force an adoption, then the brat could meet with a terrible accident. He needed to plan quickly, in the morning he needs to talk to that Idiot Fudge.

The ministers mansion outside London

Cornelius Fudge Had not Had a good Day. Sirius Black was on the run and had somehow taken up his Head of house status. The Boy who lived had done the same. Both Had used that Status to insist Sirius was to be given the trial, he never had.

It seemed at the time an open and shut case. So he was thrown into Azkaban on a war tribunals recommendation. This could not be done to the head of an Ancient and Noble House. The political ramifications were astounding. If he were freed the Government looked inept imprisoning an innocent man. If he lost they were still in trouble for allowing the escape. No the next weeks were going to be tough.

Gringgotts directors office

Ragnok was reading over the Goblin prophesy regarding Harry Potter.

The one with the power to destroy the Dark lords

Approaches

Born as the seventh moth dies

He will be of noble Blood, but raised in turmoil and despair.

He will find his mate, and learn his strength

He will carry the dark 5 years.

He will die thrice yet live.

His power will be more than the greats of old.

But his heart will be humble

The Dark Lords will fall to the common Good and Love of all.

Potter Manor next morning

Harry awoke in a room as large as his relatives old house. His clothes for the day were set out for him.

Their were baby toys across the room sitting on a self. The ones that caught his eye were four stuffed animals. A stag, a werewolf, a large black dog, and a gray rat. Harry saw the fire burning merrily in the fire place picked up the rat and threw it in the fire.

Hermione came running in the room. "Hurry up get dressed Harry! I'll wait in the Hall!"

Harry got dressed, and headed out the door. Hermione grabbed his Hand and started dragging him through the house. He was dragged into the breakfast room, All the elves, every person in the house screaming "Happy Birthday!" Then they were all singing to him. Harry had tears in his eyes that wouldn't stop. When the singing stopped, Harry was still in tears. "I never had anyone ever do this for me before." Harry had no Idea how to react.

Sirius Did, He handed Harry the largest present.

"Okay Little man...Present time!"

It was an odd package, long it would have been taller than Harry Himself. Harry tore off the paper, He never seen a flying broom. "I guess I can clean real well with this!" Sirius and Remus started laughing.

Yo..you don't clean with it, you fly on it. Its a Nimbus 1850. the fastest broom on the market.

We'll teach you this afternoon!"

Harry was beaming Hermione Had a look of concern.

Harry didn't notice, he was tearing into more presents. It was the best Birthday ever!

Ministry of Magic

The Wizengomot, Had papers to have a trial for one Sirius Black. The schedule had to be within the week.

Lucius Malfoy, was steaming, the Blood traitor would be freed. Narcissa was not reacting to the imperious curse any more, if she asked that fool for a contract annulment she could get it from him. That would cut of eighty percent of his wealth. He had used so much funding the Dark Lord, He needed the money they received each month from the black vaults. Just seven more years and Draco could claim the entirety of them. Lucius would be lobbying hard to bring in a guilty verdict, even knowing he is inocent.

Minister of Magic Office

Delores Umbridge, was speaking to the minister.

"How dare they insist on a trial! He is clearly guilty.

Not like the Malfoys that were clearly imperioused. Why are you allowing this to happen?"

"I have NO choice" screamed Fudge. "The best I can do is change the time of the trial at the last minute and keep them from showing. Then he is guilty by default and I'll order the dementors Kiss. We all get out of this as well as we can."

Malfoy Manor

Lucius called a meeting of the old guard. He had been the Dark Lords main man, He knew the Dark Lord wasn't dead. He had one of his horcruxes in the manor, with no idea how to activate it.

We are here tonight to see to it that Sirius Black, a supporter of the light does not be found innocent, as we know he is. As of this time, I hold the proxies for the Black family votes on the Wizengomot. If we loose those we may not be able to keep the government soft. We want to easily take over for our Lord when he returns. Your Mission...Vote guilty no matter the evidence. Use what ever means you can to make sure, as many as possible do the same. Now everyone out and get the votes we need."

Potter Manor

Harry was having a ball. "He's a natural, I've never seen anyone fly like that...total seeker Material."

John had no clue as to what Sirius was talking about.

When they were called in to get ready for diner, Hermione couldn't have been Happier. Watching Harry scared her, but she wouldn't say anything on his birthday.

Gringgotts

Ragnok Was watching the accounts of the Death Eaters. Money was flowing out of the vaults for nothing. Mostly from the Malfoy Vaults. He knew it was bribes. Under normal circumstances he would not care, but the Potters were friends of the goblin nation. He poured over the treaties with the bank, looking for loop holes. When he found what he needed.

A section which stated if the Goblins knew that bribes were being made to effect the outcomes of trials, they must show the proof to the Wizengomot

and those trying to effect that change would have any trials against them recalled and retried, and none of those seats could vote on said trial. The bank would also receive fifty percent of the bribe moneys and the ministry would receive the rest.

The Black trial just got much more interesting.

One week latter court room ten ministry of magic eight am.

"Please seat the Wizengomot"

The members walked in in there purple robes and took there seats.

"This session of the Wizengomot is seated, for the trial of Sirius Orion Black, is the accused Present?"

The court scribe was about to mark he was not there, when the Doors Opened and Sirius and Ragnok entered with Remus and Andromeda Tonks in Purple Wizengomot Robes. Remus Took the Potter seat inserted his wand and was accepted. Andromeda Tonks took the Black seat inserted her wand and was accepted. Both Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were livid. Ragnok Walked forward. Before the trail may begin, Gringgotts has papers which must be filed concerning this trial. As soon as the papers hit the desk wand were flying. The wands of all the death eaters disappeared and magic suppressing cuffs shot out of the seats. By the time it was done two thirds of the Wizengomot had been arrested for either bribery or taking a bribe. The death eaters Had all previous charges reinstated. And would need to be tried so the entire Wizengomot was still seated.

"The Trial of Sirus Black may begin." Sirius then chimed in. "I ask to be questioned under vertitaserum! And rescind the right as head of an Ancient and Noble House to stop questioning and ask the law allowing Those of us to do so be abandoned."

He took the seat in the center of the court. Amelia Bones Came forward with a bottle of serum and poured three drop on his tung and waited for the serum to take effect. Sirius eyes glazed over and she was ready.

Amelia Bones "Lord Black, are you now or have you ever been a supporter of the Criminal Known as Lord Voldemort?"

Sirius, "NO"

Amelia Bones "Are you a death eater?"

Sirius "NO"

Amelia Bones "Did you betray the potters To Voldemort?"

Sirius "NO"

Amelia Bones "Did you kill Peter Petigrew and thirteen muggles."

Sirius "No"

Amelia Bones "Can you explain what happened that day?

Sirius "My self, James Potter, and Peter Petigrew are all unregistered animagus. James was a stag, I am a large Black Dog, Peter is a rat. When i caught Peter on that street he bagan screaming how could I betray James and Lilly Cast a bombarda Maxima curse. Transformed after cutting of his finger and disapeared.

Amelia Bones "Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

Sirius "No I was not."

"Thank you Lord Black." Amelia moved off the podium.

Ragnok then Stepped Forward. "I place into evidence the will of James and Lilly Potter. Copies have been made of the sections that are pertinent to this trial."

Albus Stood, "Objection that will has been sealed."

Harry Potter stood and came forward.

"Sir May I speak?"

Fudge looked down at the boy.

"Yes Mr Potter you may."

"As Head of the House Of Potter, By my rights as such. The will of my parents James and Lilly Potter is unsealed and may be read in full or any section pertaining to this or any trial. Thank You."

The Will was read before the Wizengomot.

Amelia Stood Before the Wizengomot. "Witches and Wizards, A horrible miscarriage of justice has occurred here. The DMLE withdraws all charges against Lord Sirius Orion Black, reinstates him as Auror first class. With full back pay and benefits. Lord Black You are free to Go!"

Sirius turned to walk to the Back of the courtroom donned his Wizengomot Robes and returned to Court room. Thanked Andromeda And took his seat as head of the house of Black! Inserted his wand and was accepted. He then stood. "The house of black wishes to address the Wizengomot."

"Chair recognizes Lord Sirius Black."

"The house of Black proposes a new Law that all trials be held with the use of Veritaserum So no More miscarriages of justice as the one, I myself suffered can happen again.'

Remus, Stood, "The Most noble and Ancient House of Potter, seconds and calls for a vote."

Fudge was panicking inside If he lost the vote he would loose most of his supporters as they had been arrested for giving and taking bribes and more. The News media was in the court because of the trial. If he didn't allow the vote he was toast either way.

"Let the vote go forth."

The law was passed with two abstentions...Albus Dumbledore and Fudge.

The death Eaters that Had escaped justice were tried again under veritaserum. All were given life convictions and stripped of there status. They were fined three quarters of there family wealth. Lucius Malfoy was the first Trial. He tried to use the old law where he could refuse veritaserum. He was told the law was repealed and all trials regardless of status would be tried with veritaserum or an automatic guilty plea and sentencing would be ordered.

He was convicted of being a death eater, multiple murder convictions, line theft, the list took three hours to fully read when the trial ended. It also resulted in multiple new arrests including Fudge Himself. Amelia Bones was sworn in at the end of the day as temporary Minister until new elections could be held.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy was the first Trial. He tried to use the old law where he could refuse veritaserum. He was told the law was repealed and all trials regardless of status would be tried with veritaserum or an automatic guilty plea and sentencing would be ordered.

He was convicted of being a death eater, multiple murder convictions, line theft, the list took three hours to fully read when the trial ended. It also resulted in multiple new arrests including Fudge Himself. Amelia Bones was sworn in at the end of the day as temporary Minister until new elections could be held.

_**New world rising**_

The death eaters were decimated by the trials. Albus Dumbledore was livid. Amelia Bones, was not calling om him For help. The ministry was be revamped with new laws every day. Albus Greater Good was also being decimated. Pure Blood Laws were falling by the wayside. The aurors were fully funded. The school was being forced to explain, why less that four percent of students were taking Newt Level potions and only half of those passed those NEWTS.

Severus Snape was being investigated for his teaching methods. "How do they expect me to teach these dunderheads." Was Snapes mantra.

The students at Hogwarts might just be happy about it. Their would be a ministry potions master auditing all his classes for six months. If His teaching methods were not up to snuff. Snape would lose his teaching credentials.

Albus was also facing charges from the New Guardians of Harry Potter. Upon examination of the Dursley residence. Three cursed items were found that caused the Dursley's to hate and abuse there nephew.

Albus Never dreamed they would ever investigate let alone look for magical signatures.

The Blood wards were proved to be nonexistent. There were excellent intent based wards. For magical intent but none for the Muggles, causing Harry to be abused in all manners.

Potter Manor

Harry and Hermione were training in magic. They were both working on third year material. Harry had unbelievable aptitude in DADA transfiguration and runes. Hermione had talents in charms transfiguration and arithramancy. The Grangers were home schooling them in all their Mundane classes. Harry also was taking judo and karate. He was up to a green belt in both.

Remus wanted to see if they could perform the patronus Charm. Both of them got mist the third time. Harry had a full corporal patronus, within the week, with Hermione not far behind. When they entered Hogwarts the would be more than ready for there OWLS.

Harry was now dueling Remus and Sirius at the same time. Remus had the idea Harry was holding back. So the challenge was that he had the first knocked out would end the match. Harry went for it. Sirius and Remus were both knocked out in less than a minute. The judo and Karate skills he was picking up helped keep him from getting hit. Harry and Hermione were able to move like lightning. Hermione was taking Ballet and modern dance. Her duels were similar to Harry's But with more grace.

Harry's eleventh Birthday was something Crazy. They had made friends with the Longbottoms on a trip to Diagon Alley, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were coming. Sirius was seeing Marlene Mckinnon. The House elves went all out. Harry was still surprised they all cared. The party went on into the night. The kids had a sleep over and didn't get much sleep. The Next Day was shopping for Hogwarts. Not that it was needed but they all discussed it, and thought it best they would get the experience.

Harry and Hermione were in Madame Maulkins for robes When Draco Malfoy, was brought in. Harry and Hermione were in jeans and t-shirts. No need to be formal on a shopping trip. While they were being fitted Draco opened up. "Hogwarts First years?"

Harry just gave a nonchalant yes. "I'm Draco Malfoy, you two look like mudbloods, I suppose you'll be in Hufflepuff with the rest of the loosers."

Hermione Had to make him eat his words. "You do understand Mr Malfoy, that no pure blood in the last twenty five years has been number one in the classes. In fact other than potions, no pure blood has made top ten. Its in Hogwarts a History. Oh and the scuttlebutt is... potions is a joke...the teacher is a bigot that nearly lost his credentials, and is up again for review." The reviewer this time is from the colonies, sent by the ICW. To see why our potion grades are not nearly approaching the norm."

Then Harry chimed in. "Don't worry about him, did you hear that word he used. MUDBLOOD...The word is on the restricted list at Hogwarts. If you use it it costs 1 house point the first time. Every time after that it doubles. From what I heard Slytherin House hasn't had any points at all at the end of the year since the started the policy. I guess they have a lot of stupid bigots in that House. Besides why would anyone want to be a slimy snake, if you were truly cunning you wouldn't want anyone to know...not advertise it. Thats why they call slytherin the House of the stupid." Harry and Hermione were laughing there heads off. Draco Had a lot to think about.

Malfoy Manor

Draco was not happy. "Mother, Is it true that Pure bloods have not been in the top ten at hogwarts in years?"

Narcissa wasn't smiling. "Yes Draco, I'm afraid that's true. In fact no Slytherin has been head boy in 45 years. You have to be in the top five and a leader to get that position. A few have been purebloods, but mostly halfbloods and Muggleborns."

"But I wanted Slytherin like you and Dad." Draco said practically whining.

Narcissa was trying to explain the world was changing. "Draco the Old ways are dieing, Blood status is no longer enough. Get in any other house, anyway you can. Make friends across house lines. Prove your self on your own terms. Your Father paid dearly for believing in blood status. I blame the Dark Lord. If you want the Malfoy name to rise to prominence, you must do it on your own merit. The old blood network is dead. When you get to Hogwarts study Hard...Make friends...real friends. Learn from the mistakes of the past. You and our whole world will be better for it. Bribes, Lies, and blackmail will not work anymore. Look where it got your Father, a lifetime in Azkaban, a dishonored family Name, and a loss of most of our wealth. I want you to think Long, and Hard, about your path in this life. Know I'll support you in what ever you do. But, make the path as smooth as you can."

Potter Manor

"Hermione, are you packed yet?" Emma said as she came into the library. "Just a few more books Mom."

Emma had enough. "If you forgot any just send Hedwig and we will see you get them. Come now you're going to miss the train," Both Harry and Hermione Had Seven compartment trunks with ever expanding library's. Hermione had over half the Potter library in her trunk. She closed it cast a feather light charm, and they were on the way to flu platform nine and three quarters. Harry for the first time in his life was ready before Hermione.

Platform 9¾

The Potter bunch as they so aptly were calling themselves arrived on the platform at ten minutes to eleven. Harry sent Hedwig on ahead, because she hated her cage. They got on the train and started looking for a compartment. It was the last one in the last car. Harry stored there trunks and they were talking how it was so unfair that they couldn't bring there brooms. Hermione took a long time to convince to learn to fly. She would never be a quiditch player. But she did enjoy a leisurely fly with Harry on the weekends. They made a promise of no magic on the train except to protect themselves. Since Neither of them got much sleep the night before, that would be pretty easy. Hermione was reading a book on advanced transfiguration, and Harry was preparing to upgrade his oculemency sheilds. Just before Harry got relaxed enough in his meditation, the door to the compartment flew open. A red headed young man stuck his head in and asked. "Do you mind sharing this compartment...every where else is full?" The couple waved him in and went back to what they were doing. He then remarked "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley!" Harry looked up at him. "I'm Harry Potter, and this beauty on my right is Hermione Granger." Ron stared at Harry in awe. "Do y..you really have the scar?" Harry raised his fringe. Ron exclaimed "WICKED, This is Scabbers by the way a bit pathetic." With a bit of a downcast look. Hermione commented, "Any magical animal makes a good pet, I'm sure the poor rat is more than adequate." Ron still a bit downtrodden Looked at Scabbers. "I got him when my brother got a new Owl for making prefect. I wouldn't have any if it were not for that." "Well I'm sure he'll be great for you."Replied Hermione. "MY brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, should I try?" Harry looked at him. "Okay, give it a go."

Ron started waving his wand in a clockwise motion.

Sunshine, daisy, Butter, Mellow,

turn this stupid fat rat yellow!

A spark shot off his wand and hit Scabbers who squeaked, but stayed gray.

Their was no change at all. Harry and Hermione knowing Magic was all most all intent. Wanted to try something. Hermione Asked Ron. "Can I try that Ron."

Ron looking at her bewildered. "OKAY."

Hermione said the same words but held off a moment and did the animagus reveal spell non verbally. As soon as the spell hit, Scabbers began to grow. Harry instantly hit the man with a stunner, and a non verbal petrificus totalis. "Peter Petigrew" Harry had seen enough pictures of him in his Hogwarts days and with his parents to identify him.

Hogwarts Castle

Alarm bells were going off in Minerva's quarters. Something was wrong on the train.

Potter Manor

Sirius received his first mirror call from his Godson.

"Whats up PUP? I never thought, I'd Hear from you this fast."

Harry was excited.

"We captured Peter Petigrew, He's stunned and in a full Body bind. All our compartments went into lock down, could you get Tippy to come here and move us and our stuff to another compartment. If I have to look at this guy much longer... I might kill him myself. I'll Modify the Memory of one of the prefects so he thinks he did it."

Harry winked at Hermione, She hit Ron with a mild sleeping spell to knock him out for an hour or so.

Harry added his own shields on the compartment that would dissipate when touched by an Auror. Added an anti aperation ward to be on the safe side. He hit the rat with an antianimagus spell that would hold 24 hours and left no magical signature.

Harry Modified Rons Memory, Tippy arrived and created another compartment behind the one they were in and moved them into it. It was a waiting game after that.

Percy Weasley was the prefect checking the car and unlocking the doors. Harry Fired a light stunner modified Percys memory and woke him up. Now for the academy award performace.

"Wow" Said Harry, "you saved us!

That guy was attacking us. How did he get on the train? What did you do to him?" Harry was speaking in a very shaky voice, from laughter. He made it look like fear though.

Percy stood tall and in his most efficacious voice replied. "A simple, stunner and petrifucus totalis. That should hold him until we get to Hogsmeade. I locked the Door. Stay away from the compartment. The aurors will pick him up before we are allowed to disembark."

Percy headed back to the front of the train to inform Professor McGonagal, the alarm had been handled. Thinking the whole time This should get me Head boy.

The Train arrived at Hogsmeade on time Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting on the plat form. He quickly Boarded the train, placed magic suppressing cuffs on Peter and aperated away.

Hagrid was waiting calling the first years. When he got the correct count he lead them to the boats. Harry and Hermione were amazed at the sight of the castle. They were brought up to the castle and waited while Hagrid retrieved Professor Mcgonagal.

She made her usual speech about your house being like your family. Then Lead the first years into the great hall. Harry and Hermione's Bond was maturing they could in close proximity speak in each others head when they thought about it. The sorting Hat was then placed on Hannah Abbots Head. It contemplated a moment And screamed "Hufflepuff"

their were a few more, Then Hermione was called. She Heard in her Head, "Hmm Bondmate, and you'll want to be together. The Headmaster wants Harry in Griffindor, But with...Oh He's right...Please keep an eye on the Headmaster...and watch your backs." With that the Hat called Out "GRIFFINDOR!" When Draco Malfoy was called He was also placed in Griffindor. The Hat barely touched Harry's head when it Called Griffindor. The Next surprise was Ron. He was sorted in Slytherin. The last to be sorted was Blaise Zabini to Ravenclaw.

After they had eaten and were escorted to the dorms. Harry and Hermione Met in the library of there trunks. Hermione spoke Up. " The sorting Hat told us to watch out for the headmaster, he wanted us in different houses. I told the Hat we were bond mates and need to be in the same house. It also said to watch our backs."

Harry said "I'll call the our folks on the mirror in the morning. Just remember mind shields at maximum... All the time. We have all the materials for first through fifth year done. So its going to be boring in class. We just have to take our OWLS at the ministry over Christmas break. We have already taken the mock tests at home, and aced them. So use this time for self study on other things that interest us." Harry then looked deep in thought. "What time do we meet for our run in the morning?"

Hermione said. "Meet you in the common room at five fifteen, That should give us enough time to get back here for a shower before breakfast at seven."

They kissed goodnight and headed for there respective Beds.

Harry awoke at 4:45 am slipped into his running suit and put on his trainers. He was looking into the fire when he heard a voice talking. "Well I see my Heir is in my house!" Harry looked up to see Godric Griffindor staring down from a painting over the fireplace. "I was told there were no painting of you in exisistance?

"Not Out here Our paintings are in the founders quarters." Laughed Godric. "Now I know your busy this morning. Keeping fit is important. Now if your looking at the fat Lady, turn right until you reach the next painting. You will fins an indent in the brick on the left side of the painting. Place your ring in the indent and the painting will open to the founders quarters. See you there Soon" With that he walked out of the painting.

Hermione came down just after Godric left. "Who were you talking too?" Harry had a large Grin on his Face. "

"Godric Griffindor!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Problems with Dumbledore**_

Hermione came down just after Godric left. "Who were you talking too?" Harry had a large Grin on his Face. "

"Godric Griffindor!"

Hermione looked gob smacked. "Their Are no painting left of the founders."

Harry smiled, "Show you after classes tonight."

Soon they finished there, run and were showered and dressed. Harry was about to leave the Dorm when he was stopped by Draco. "Lord Potter!" Harry spun around to see who was Calling him. Draco walked up.

"I owe you and your betrothed an apology. After we talked in Madame Maulkins that Day...I realized you two were right. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to try to be friends."

Harry smiled at Draco, "Well lets give it a go. Maybe we can both learn something." They Shook on it, And Harry said. "Come on Hermione should be waiting by now. We can go to breakfast and talk."

The three sum left for breakfast and enjoyed each others company. They talked about inconsequential things. Until Professor McGonagal, brought there schedules.

"Mr Potter, The Headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast.

Harry turned to his head of house. "Professor, I would ask that you accompany me. I'm not allowed to be alone, with Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagal was a bit perplexed. Very Well Mr Potter, finish you breakfast and meet in front of the great hall. I will escort you to his office.

Draco Looked at Harry. "What was That all about?"

Harry asked Draco. "Could you escort Hermione to transfiguration. She'll explain on the way. We wont be long Professor McGonagal teaches that class.

Harry got up to meet the professor. They Walked to Dumbledore's Office She asked, "What is the problem with Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry told her, "He was my magical guardian, He sealed my parents will. Knowing full well what was written in it, as he was a witness to it. He placed me with the Dursley's. Never once checked on my welfare. My parents will insisted that I never be placed with them for any reason. He held My true Guardian in Azkaban to keep me away from him. Knowing again, he was innocent of all the charges. He was paid 2000 galleons a month to see to my welfare. He, like I said, never checked on me once. Can you see where I would not trust him. I must respect him as an educator, but I will never trust him, or allow myself to be alone in the same room with him."

They arrived at the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office. Professor McGonagal spoke the Password. "Sherbet lemon"

They rode the stairway to the top and were called into the office.

Dumbledore Looked at McGonagal. "Thank you for bringing Mr Potter, Minerva. You may go."

Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"If She leaves Headmaster, I must also leave. You know you are under a Wizengomot order, not to be in the same room alone with me.

Dumbledore's door opened again, and professor Snape entered. "I arranged for Professor Snape, to join us."

Harry Stood up. "Thank you Headmaster, But I think I will Contact Sirius for our meeting. It is my choice, of who will be in any meeting between us."

Snape said, "Exceedingly arrogant just like his father."

Harry turned to Snape, "Sir, it is not arrogance. I was nearly killed under this persons care. He did nothing yo prevent it. In fact he placed items in my relatives home to encourage it. I can chose who to trust in this school because of it."

Snape suddenly screamed out in pain.

Harry Looked at him square in the eye. "Do Not try to invade my thoughts again! That is only a small taste of what I can do!"

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I see why you preferred this professor to be here. A leglimens attack on a student is against the law. An attack of this manner, on the head of an ancient and noble House. Can get you the dementors kiss. I will not bring charges this time. DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN!" Harry again turned to the headmaster.

"I believe our business here is concluded. Professor McGonagal. Would you take me to transfiguration, I believe we are both late."

Harry and Professor McGonagal Left the room.

Albus Bent over Snape. "Severus, What happened?"

Snape was having trouble speaking. "The Dark Lord could not have felt that...He forced the memories of all his pain...into my mind. Were you trying to build a new dark Lord Albus. That was worse than the dark Lords pain curse. My mind is trained. How can he deal with this pain. It will not stop."

"What do you mean Severus?" Albus said.

Snape took a moment. "I entered his mind, more gently than, I even entered the Dark Lords. I was instantly Sucked into a world of pain. It forced me to live every moment he has experienced. I tried to leave his mind. He held me there. I will never try it again. It has my entire Body feeling that pain over and over. The last thing he said in my mind was...Learn to live with it...You wanted my memories...These are what you get. Then he dumped me out of his mind. Treat that boy with respect Albus...I have never felt such power."

"I'll be canceling your Classes today, Severus!" Albus dismissed his potions master and sat Down. The boy nearly destroyed Severus mind...only pulling back so he could recover. Albus didn't dare try himself. He is on thin ice as it is. A letter was then noticed on his desk.

Headmaster,

You have some items of mine. Family heirlooms. They were in your possession, when my parents died. Please return them this week.

Thank you

Harry Potter

DADA Class.

Professor Quirelle, could barely speak. The stutter was unbearable. The smell of stale garlic wasn't much better. Harry was not learning anything. He was Called up before the class to demonstrate a protego Shield. Harry had developed his own version of the shield. He was able to easily do wandless magic, but didn't want anyone in the school to know.

With the way this idiot professor talked Harry was afraid the fool would misfire the spell. When he reached the front of the classroom he placed his version over him. "Protego mirosis maxima"It had no outward appearance it mirrored any spell back at its caster. When the teacher cast his spell toward Harry, it came out reducto. The spell Hit Harry's shield before the teacher even realized It was coming. He was out cold on the ground with two broken legs. Class was immediately dismissed.

As the students left the class, Draco pulled Harry aside. "Harry, what was that shield you used. I was taught a protego spell by my mother, but it never acted like that?"

"It's a layered Shield." Harry told him. "If you show enough power, I'll teach it to you. It uses a lot and can damage your core if your not ready. We have to test your merlin scale first."

The two went to dinner sat at the Griffindor table, when Hermione came rushing in. Her robes were singed, and she was angry.

"Ahhhh! I was on my way here and some one fired spells at me from around a corner. We should know who shortly. They'll miss dinner, I saw some blood from around the corner after it stopped."

Harry looked Hermione over. "Did you hear the spell that was cast?"

She looked deep in thought. "Sectumsempra"

Harry was bewildered. "Never Heard of it, I guess we'll have to break it down. Did you see anything?"

"A blue beam and a lot of blood." she said.

Harry was thinking. "Some type of cutting curse.

You had your shield up...the one we developed...It reflected it back."

They had potions first in the Morning. When they arrived at Breakfast there was a poster announcing that potions would be canceled for the rest of the week.

"Well we know who attacked you." Harry said "We have to watch Snape...He tried a mind attack on me yesterday too."

Hermione smiled. "No DADA or potions this week..I think we need a place to practice."

At that moment Draco showed up. "What are we gonna do with our day off. Double potions and DADA today."He finished laughing. Then said. "I wonder what happened to my God father?"

Hermione looked at him. "Who's your God Father?"

Draco just looked at them. "Professor Snape"

Harry Looked at Draco. "He attacked both of us yesterday...got the worst of it too."

Draco Said. "Okay...I'm gonna find out what's going on. I'll check his office and hospital wing. He'll talk to me."

The finished breakfast told Draco They would see him at lunch and headed to the dorms.

Harry and Hermione wanted to get some potions they needed done. "At least it wont be the boil potion, with my moms notes that only takes fifteen minutes. What would we do for the rest of a double."

Harry answered "We could work on the luck potion, that's the only one we haven't gotten right yet. We have all day, should we give it a try?" They Timed it correctly, They made it to lunch to talk to Draco. He told them Snape was no where in the castle.

They got back to the trunk to make the final steps on the potion.

I need to cure 3 days before it was usable but it was the correct color and consistency. They would test it first. This, was work for Remus, the had an idea for a cure, but they wanted all the luck they could get brewing it, it involved adding four drops of Felix felisious and brewing the wolfsbane in a ten percent silver cauldron. The luck potion would counteract the silver enough to kill the lycanthropy with out killing Remus. The problem was giving it to him as he transformed.

Sirius and Remus Had made the kids a new map of hogwarts, It had a few things the old one did not. It would automatically update if anything new was found.

They decided to search for Professor Snape. He was no where on the map. When they saw Draco, he explained that snape was in St Mungos, with curse slashes they couldn't close. He had lost so much Blood he was in a comma. They were using a muggle technique to put new blood in him. To keep him alive. They were going to move him to a muggle hospital to have his wounds sewn shut.

Dumbledore again called Harry to his office. Harry was waiting for Sirius arrival.

Sirius arrived at about seven thirty, and they began the trek to the headmasters office. "What happened Harry?"

Harry told Sirius what happened in the office that morning, and also about the attack on Hermione.

When they entered the office Sirius kept his cool at first.

Dumbledore told them to sit. He went straight for Harry. "Harry, I was wondering, why you attacked Professor Snape this morning?

Harry Grinned "Sir, I attacked no one. Professor Snape attempted to enter my mind. I just directed him to a certain compartment, and left him there, until he had seen everything. You wanted him to experience my past, I simply allowed it."

Dumbledore just continued, "Why would you choose those memories?"

Harry straight faced replied, "He had no right, to enter my mind in any way. That is what anyone trying to enter my mind is subjected to first. An excellent defense don't you think?"

Dumbledore was amazed. "Who taught you to do this?"

Harry, "Before I died and was revived, Something was in my head. It taught me these things so I could survive the pain, in my life. When I awoke in the hospital the presence was gone. It was replaced with a happy life, with people who love me. The lessons it taught me are still there. Most I would never use. I don't feel hate like that."

Dumbledore looked troubled. "The presence is gone?"

Harry looked him in the eye. "The presence was a horcrux. When I died it left. I assume it was destroyed. We researched them they can not survive once expelled from the container. We have found others and destroyed them. We are sure there are more. We will find and destroy them all. If you know anything that can help us, it would go along way towards redeeming yourself sir."

Dumbledore had never been spoken to with that word. It angered him.

"You asked that I returned you things in that note. What things did you mean?"

My cloak of invisibility, The note books of my mothers, and some small things like parents portraits. They were in the Cottage of yours at Godrics Hollow. I don't know how you convinced my parents to abandon our Manor home. It is one of the most protected places in Brittan. I expect them all returned sir. It would be nice to learn of my parents.

I know it is but a shade of there memories. I do deserve to have them." Harry said with more than a hint of anger.

Sirius then chimed in, "The Goblins, Have a full accounting of all you took from Harry. None by conquest, like when Harry retrieved his family wand from you. They will be seeing to the moneys taken as his guardian, as the funds were never used as intended by his parents. The vault keys were changed. You may keep the one you have to remind you never to treat any child like this again."

Dumbledore Asked one more question. "When Miss Granger was attacked, do you Know how she defended herself?"

Harry Laughed, Its a passive shield we developed from my family grimore. Its family Magic, I'm sorry sir you are not family."

Dumbledore looked Grave. "Well Miss Granger certainly is not family Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed, "Hermione are Soul bonded mates, We are legally married by magic. It destroyed the marriage contract you had set up with Ginny Weasley, Including the vassalage to the house of Dumbledore. As the Weasleys are vassles to you. You had mine set, as I would be a vassle to the Weasleys. Well you have lost that option. It was Illeagal to begin with as you stole the Guardianship from Sirius. I'm afraid Mrs. Potter will not be giving you that secret. She is a better oclumense than me!"

Harry continued, "Is there anything else Headmaster?"

They left the heads office, leaving a very troubled old wizard behind.

In Dumbledore's mind, they knew entirely to much. He was to keep these things close until the proper time. Finding out the horcrux in Harry had been destroyed was troubling. The boy would live through the confrontation. All the plans, were gone. Harry and his new family, had their own plans, he was not a part of them. It would undermine the Greater Good.

Dumbledore Had run the wizarding world in Brittan from behind the scenes For close to forty years. He controlled the only school, the wizengomot, the ICW. If Harry's plans came to fruition it would all be lost.

Harry saw things differently, He saw the common good of all, The freedom of choice. To allow the people magical, muggle and all races to be on an equal footing. He saw them all having a say in how things should be run. The unknown dictator Albus Dumbledore would be no more. This couldn't happen!


	7. Chapter 7

_**DADA and Potions**_

Dumbledore Had run the wizarding world in Brittan from behind the scenes For close to forty years. He controlled the only school, the wizengomot, the ICW. If Harry's plans came to fruition it would all be lost.

Harry saw things differently, He saw the common good of all, The freedom of choice. To allow the people magical, muggle and all races to be on an equal footing. He saw them all having a say in how things should be run. The unknown dictator Albus Dumbledore would be no more. This couldn't happen!

The things Harry insisted be returned were returned. They all had tracking charms and listening charms attached to them. Harry removed all the charms on his things. The portraits were hung temporarily in his trunk, he needed the time with his parents. With DADA and potions canceled for a week it gave him a lot of time to get to know his parents.

Harry was upset that the Old Wizard was still trying to control the situation. From all Sirius and His parents had told him, The war with Voldemort was all but lost. The only reason they stopped him for a time was Harry. His mother used her life and his magic to use the shield that Harry and Hermione now used. It was totally impervious to all magic, including the unforgivable's. It had to be built from Love between a parent and child or a soul bonded couple. Harry had been without the shield since that night. When he bonded with Hermione the shield reappeared and protected them both.

Harry had an uneasy feeling around Professor Quirell when he returned. It was an old feeling like the horcruxes when they were close. They would watch him very carefully.

It was Saturday Morning, the first year Griffindors and Slytherins, Had their first flying lesson today. Harry just wanted back on a broom.

Ron Weasley Had been bragging about his great prowess on a broom. Neville Longbottom was afraid of Hieghts and Ron had been giving him the business all morning.

When they all lined up, Harry's Broom jumped it to his hand, Draco's and Hermione's followed. Ron's finally flew up and hit him in the nose. Neville was having real trouble with his. It finally worked. Madame Hooch walked around correcting the children's Grip. When she started to direct them to hover Neville's Broom just took off at high speed banging him into the castle, he lost his grip and fell off, Breaking his wrist in doing so.

Madame Hooch, "Keep your feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air. You'll find your self out of Hogwarts before you can say QUIDITCH!"

When she left, Ron Picked up Neville's remembral. And was bouncing it. Harry Said, "Give it here Ron!"

Ron replied "NO, I'll leave it some where for Longbottom to find, Maybe on the ROOF!" He took off into the air. He Looked Down. "Bit out of your reach POTTER!" Harry Mounted his broom and took off. "Give it here RON!" Ron looked at Harry. "Your so great catch!" Harry sailed off after the remembral catching and pulling away just before hitting the wall of the castle. When Harry Landed Professor McGonagal was waiting for him. "Harry Potter come with me!" She introduced him to Oliver Wood..."Mr Wood, I have found you a seeker!"

Ron came up to Harry during dinner that night.

"Guess this is your last meal, Hope you enjoy it!"

Harry started Laughing, "Well if my being the new Griffindor Seeker, Means its my last meal so be it!"

No one believed Harry Until the first Quiditch Match. Griffindor VS Slytherin.

The match went well, Harry had put his shield charm on his broom. He could feel some one trying to jinx it, though it was having no effect. Suddenly A bludger was after him. Harry being the excellent flier he was Timed it well Slytherin Hit the other bludger at him. He waited until the last possible instant Dropped out of the way The Two bludgers collided and exploded. Harry then spiraled straight up grabbing the snitch. "Griffindor Wins!"

The Party in the Griffindor common room went on well into the night. The next day was Halloween. The trio of Harry Hermione and Draco, were seated at the table, the only people seeming missing were professor Quirell and Ron Weasley. Everyone was talking, enjoying the treats and decorations. The bats seemed to stay over every ones heads. Professor Quirell ran into the great hall Screaming. "TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Then passed out between the tables.

Dumbledore Screamed "SILENCE!" He told the prefect's to lead their houses to their dormitories. Harry Screamed Out. "ARE YOU CRAZY...SLYTHERIN AND HUFFLEPUFF ARE BOTH IN THE DUNGEONS! EVERONE STAY PUT! LOCK DOWN THE GREAT HALL!" The doors slammed shut, the reinforcements came up. Harry Looked next to him, "You two with me."Hermione just shook her head yes. Draco did to all be it reluctantly.

The walked out the main door, it locked behind them. Draco Looked at Harry. "How did you do that?"

Heir of Two of the founders, trumps Dumbledore."

So How do we do this. "Look I know you are no where near as trained as Hermione and myself. You are the distraction. Don't worry it wont get near you. Then Hermione And I do our thing." just watch and have fun. This should be worth fifty points a piece."

Hermione giggled, "I wonder if Dumbledore figured out how to open the doors yet."

Harry Pulled out his map. "Well Ron is in the boys room near the Slytherin dorms...So is the Troll we gotta move."

The three ran for the Slytherin hall and heard Ron screaming. When they entered the boys bathroom, Ron was cowering against the far wall. They pushed Draco out of the way. Hermione told him, "When We get the Troll to chase us you grab Ron and get him to the hospital wing." Harry hit the Troll with a slicing curse to his ear to get his attention. At that moment the sword of Griffindor came to his hand the sword of Ravenclaw came to Hermione. Harry threw a stunner at the Troll and the chase was on. Harry and Hermione Hit the hall at a full run, the troll in pursuit, Harry ducked in a doorway while Hermione kept moving. As the troll past Harry He jumped out and cut the Troll off at the ankles sending it to the floor then with one slice of his blade the troll lost its head. "Hermione turned around walked back to Harry kissed his cheek and said. "Do you always have to make such a mess. Draco had Ron's arm over his shoulder when they caught up. "Well thats one less troll to worry about." The three started laughing as the teachers showed up. Harry sword in hand, stood tall. "Explain your selves?" came from McGonagal.

Harry tried not to laugh. "This is my castle along with Hermione. Its our job to defend it as well as our students." He flashed his Griffindor Ring as Hermione's Ravenclaw ring became visible. We need only the Heir of Hufflepuff to have the founders Heirs return. Draco decided to try it. He held up his hand And Hufflepuff's Dagger appeared. "As you can see the Heirs have returned To claim our castle and our school. We must ready the people to reject the Darkness."

A blue Light encased the three, When it Faded Harry felt the school wards come to him. The wards around Hogwarts Glowed all the colors of the rainbow. The light grew and grew then just disappeared. "Wow" Said all three Together.

Dumbledore suddenly looked extremely Old the magic of the castle had left him.

The Three now knew of the stone hidden in the bowls of the castle. That night they used the invisibility cloak and went to get the stone. They entered through the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Fluffy The Cerberus was put to sleep with a strong sleeping hex, from three wands at once. The Devils snare was easily dealt with. When they came to the room with the flying keys, the just used a bombarda on the door. The chess board was the only real challenge. It took fifteen minutes to win the game. The next Room the troll was dispatched with no trouble. When they Got to the next room they didn't even look at the bottles on the table, a flame freezing Hex did the job. They found the stone under a blue shield, as long as you didn't want to use the stone your hand passed right through. At that moment Professor Quirell Came barging in wand in hand throwing hexes. The three stood there ground, Harry had placed his modified family shield around Draco, the three moved quickly to all sides of the evil Professor. They Hit the professor with simple hexes. Until Hermione caught him off guard with Petrificus totalis. Harry reached out to pull off the Purple Turbine the professor was wearing. His Hand touched Quirell's Face It began to burn and disintegrate. As Quirell died A ghostly figure rose out of him. It swirled around and screamed as it flew from the room. Harry pocketed the stone. They all left to speak with Dumbledore.

The Headmasters Office

Dumbledore was shocked that the three were the Heirs of the founders and had claimed the castle, his castle. The portraits no longer reported to him. The wards that had strengthened him for the last ten years had released him. The elixir of Life that was made from the stone was down to its last dose. He would have to retrieve the stone to make more.

While all this was running through his head, The three of prophesy, Were about to enter his office.

They walked and were about to knock when the door opened of its own accord.

No one had ever seen Dumbledore look this tired. The three students, Watched as he lifted his head from his desk. "What may I do for you?"

Harry spoke first. "Well we thought you should know, we need a new DADA teacher. Professor Quirell, Took a dirt nap tonight."

Hermione then joined in. "From what we, surmised from the wards, He was Carrying Tom Riddle In him."

Then Draco jumped in. What ever it was left the castle, when Quirell Died. What we want to know. Why did you allow that in the castle?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry needed to be tested, I needed to know what he is capable of."

Hermione was livid. "So...you put the entire school in danger, from the shade of the worst Dark Lord in History...To test a first year. What if we had lost? What if That Demon, used that stone to return to a body? Then you step in to be the Hero Again...is that it? All you care about is the Great Dumbledore!

Harry Looked at the Old man. "You were on thin ice before. Sirius Has been listening to this whole conversation. We are taking this to the board. I would say... Pack your things Mr. Dumbledore!"

The Three walked out!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The New Headmistress**_

Harry Looked at the Old man. "You were on thin ice before. Sirius Has been listening to this whole conversation. We are taking this to the board. I would say... Pack your things Mr. Dumbledore!"

The Three walked out!

The Board of Governors Met that weekend. Dumbledore Was fired and Ordered to leave the Castle. The castle also was ordered to have a full inventory, and all accounts scrutinized.

The Daily Prophet Had several articles, none showed Dumbledore in a good light.

The school was closed for two weeks. Some of the children had no where to go. Their parents were away on business or other matters. The Potters and Malfoys, took in all those that had no where to go.

These kids were from all four houses. It was troublesome at first, But in the long run many cross house friendships were built. It was a different Feeling in the Old castle, when school resumed.

Professor McGonagal Was named Headmistress. Professor Flitwick was named her deputy. Remus Lupin, Was the new DADA teacher. Sirius Black was named transfiguration teacher and Head of Griffindor House.

The Grangers were named as mundane studies teachers. The curriculum in that class was updated for the first time in One hundred years.

Narcissa Malfoy, was given the new post in wizard studies, Mandatory for all mundane born or raised students.

The rest of the year was uneventful, except for the Golden trio as they were now knick named. Harry, Hermione, And Draco, Found the founders quarters. They were learning Old magics from Portraits of the founders.

Draco was getting close to Lavender Brown. They could be found studying together quite often.

Bigotry was no longer tolerated at Hogwarts, four seventh years finally left the school, because of almost constant detentions. The point system was abolished. Harry and Hermione past there OWLs during the Christmas break. Between the tutoring from Harry and Hermione and the portraits in the founders chambers, Draco would take his with the fifth years.

Draco Being Harry's cousin, was taught the modified family shield, and took an unbreakable vow to teach it to no one with out Harry's Okay!

Griffindor won the Quiditch cup.

The house cup was disbanded.

Individual awards were given students for excellence in each class, For each year. Also for citizenship, athletics, and leadership.

Harry Hermione and Draco won most of those, for first years.

It was the Last Year for Professor Binns, a new magical history teacher would be found over the summer.

It was the last day of classes when the first problems really arose. Most of the children from Pure blood family's had no where to go. Their parents had been caught up in the short lived revival of the pure blood war. With out a true leadership, It fell flat, Many after being questioned under veritaserum. Were tried on multiple charges and had life sentences to Azkaban. A few were so heinous They were given the veil immediately.

The leaving feast was somber for those. Harry had arranged the potter private Island. It was big enough for everyone. The beaches beckoned them they would stay the first night at the old Malfoy Manor, So they could shop for clothes and other necessity's for the summer. Then port keys would deliver all of them.

There was a death reported in Azkaban prison, Barty Crouch Jr. Died of mysterious causes. He was buried on the island with no fanfare.

The trio Made friends with all that were on the island. The only House not represented was Hufflepuff, All though Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff came for Harry's Birthday.

Neville came too they had a double party since their birthdays were only a day apart. The party went from noon until well into the next morning. Every one had a good time. The rest of the month was good too. Three days before the train to Hogwarts everyone was sent back to Malfoy Manor. The next two days spent shopping in Diagon alley.

Their was a dark cloud on the horizon.

The train ride.

Many of the older Slytherins decided to transfer to Drumstrang. They only admitted Pure bloods There were lesser schools through out Europe for the Mudbloods.

The train ride was fun, but much more quiet than previous years. The one spot that drove Harry crazy was Ginny Weasley. She stared at him constantly, and gave Hermione looks of pure Hatred.

Harry knew she had been raised on the marriage contract. Ginny now felt Hermione stole her man. Harry had a feeling he would have to nip this in the bud early.

Mean while in compartment sitting alone a young witch writes in a diary.

Harry was talking with Hermione. "Hermione, What are we going to do about the Weasley Girl? The Staring is driving me nuts, and she's been following me around like a lost puppy. I can't stand the way she looks at you."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Look love, We know she was raised knowing, that stupid marriage Contract was to her. She is to young to understand it was Illegal to start with, and all marriage contracts are voided by a soul bond. I'm sure if we take time alone with her at Hogwarts we can turn her around. We can talk to Rowena's portrait. I'm sure she has watched these things before. She will give us some Ideas. Oh How is Draco doing in his judo classes?

Harry, "Really well, he asked me about the ways I moved during my dueling practice. He saw how it kept me from being an easy target. He's improving. If we could only get him on the runs in the mornings. He just can't see that its worth it.

Hermione Giggled..."Keep him on the move next dueling practice, He'll get it."

They were arriving in Hogsmeade, things seemed to be going well. As the train pulled in the sun had just set. It painted the night sky in tones of purple red and orange. The first years were following Hagrid to the boats. It just seemed normal. One girl on the train didn't get off. She was found sleeping on the train late that night before it pulled out for London. She was escorted to the school late.

At the welcoming feast...the sorting was as always its highlight. Ginny Weasley Much to Harry's chagrin was sorted into Griffindor. He was seated with the sixth years, so for now he was away from her.

Classes started the next morning, Harry was taking wizard culture along with Hermione. Draco had Mundane studies. As this was the first years the updated classes were available, all years were in these classes together. It was eye opening for both groups, it also brought them closer the mundane raised helped the wizard raised and the wizard raised helped the mundane raised. Friendships were growing. This was the basis of the new wizarding world.

Potions were still being taught by Severus Snape, with out his being able to take points he was not able to intimidate as many students. Course Guidelines insisted on him teaching. Before any one in a class was allowed to begin brewing safety procedures were to be taught, which was something Snape had never bothered with. He was also required to instruct in the properties of each ingredient used in a potion and its reactions. Snape was not happy, the students were actually learning in his class. There were fewer accidents, he would not bring down the aurors and healers, if there were to many passing NEWT Potions.

Harry and Hermione were the top students in potions, Much to Snapes chagrin. They brewed perfectly every time. When he Dropped their potion vials they would always have a spare to hand him.

Slytherin House was in shambles, it had no student leadership, They were lazy, cheats. Only the first and second years were working to there potential.

All detentions were now being reviewed before served. Snapes old habit of punishment for no infraction at all was no longer allowed.

Draco was top of third year potions, his Mother was more than pleased.

It was Halloween when the trouble started. Mr Filtches Cat was found Petrified hanging from a hook outside the second floor Girls Bathroom.

Painted on the wall in blood was written

"Enemies Of the Heir Beware

The chamber of secrets

has been opened!

The Students were in Panic.

Harry, Hermione, And Draco, just headed for the founders chamber. They needed to talk to Salazar.

They entered the chamber and were greeted by the founders. Harry spoke up. "Master Slytherin, The chamber of secrets has been opened. Someone claiming to be the heir, is setting something loose in the castle. How can we stop this?"

Salazar looked out of his painting, stroking his chin. "Harry you need to claim, the Family Magics.

On the right side of my portrait, you will see a hand print. Place your hand over the imprint. Then say Familia Magica. Then do the same next to Godrics portrait. Draco Do the same next to Helgas portrait. Hermione Do the same next to Roweanas portrait. Hold your hands there until the burning feeling stops. You will not be burned. It is only a protection in the case someone other than the true Heir attempts it."

The three did as they were told. When the burning stopped they all passed out. It was two days latter that they awoke. Harry could again speak Parsel tung.

Hermione was having trouble sorting it all out. The most amazing transformation was Draco, he found lost healing magics that would help hundreds.

Harry Knew what needed to be done, but Salazar wanted to talk to him first.

"Harry, Nellie Is a Basalisk, You know the entrance to the chamber. Enter the chamber by just saying open in parcel tung. When you arrive in the chamber, Say to the statue 'speak to me Slytherins greatest of the Hogwarts four.'" This will call Nellie to you raise my sword and ring, Say come to me sweet Nellie. This will make her your familiar. She was always there to protect the school and students. Then open the exit to the forest so she can feed. She controls the dangerous creatures in the forest.

She is really sweet, you will enjoy speaking with her." Hermione and Draco were talking to Rowena and Helga. Harry got there attention. We need to head to the chamber. They got to the Second floor girls bathroom, Harry had Hermione Check it out. When they were sure it was empty they entered. Harry Went to the sinks and opened the passage the called for stairs. They worked there way down the stairs, Wand Lit so the could see as it seemed to get darker the further down they went. When they reached the bottom they were standing on skeletons of small animals. Hermione was not happy with this at all. They moved gently through the cavern until they came to a Round door Covered in snakes. Again Harry said Open, the snakes began moving around the door, and it swung open squeaking loudly. As they climbed through into the chamber torches lit all along the walls giving an eire Light to the snake statues that lined the walls. It was a long walk to the statue of Slytherin. Harry Stood before it, and spoke out in Parcel tung. "Speak to Me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" He stood solid and watched as Slytherins Mouth opened. He spoke. "Shield Thine eyes!" A serpent slowly came out of Slytherins Mouth It was at least 22 meters long, It had twenty fangs in its mouth of varying sizes. The snake truly was beautiful, Her scales were green and large, it was a loving snake that came out. "You are not who came before?" The snake hissed out, Who are YOU?"

Harry Held up the sword of Slytherins and Held out the ring. "I am the true heir of slytherin. You were charged by Salazar Himself to protect the school and its children. To watch over the forest to keep the dangerous creatures under control. Salazar wishes you to continue his mission of protection for all!" Then Harry thought, "If another comes, Do not answer the call." They stood and took time with Nellie, the snake was truly affectionate. They left and returned to the founders chambers and set the map so the founders could see it. They watched the entrance to the chamber to see who entered. It wasn't Long they found who was entering the chamber. Pansy Parkinson, Had been entering the chamber. They followed her to the Slytherins common room. Harry's ring bypassed the pass word.

When they found her she was almost catatonic, staring at an empty page in a diary. She was Cold almost as if in death. A figure of a very handsome sixteen year old boy entered the chamber. "She wont wake" Harry felt the Pull "Tom...Tom Riddle?" The boy answered, "Yes, I've been waiting to meet you Harry." Harry thought lets play this out. "And..why would you want to meet me?" Tom laughed, "I wanted to know how you survived. Just a baby. No magical talent. I need to know how you survived while lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed. Harry Laughed. "You mean the great wanker." Tom got even angrier. "How did you defeat the greatest sorcerer in the world?" Harry laughed again. "I defeated a wanker...that may have been a somewhat talented wizard. I'll be happy to tell you if I ever meet the greatest Old Moldy Shorts certainly wasn't." Then Harry Pulled the Diary from Pansy's Hand's. Tom was screaming "What are you doing...NO!" Harry through the diary up in the air met it with the sword of Slytherins. It sliced in two. Then threw it in the fire. Pointed his wand "Fiendious incendio" Tom screamed in agony and exploded. Harry doused the fire. Pansy awoke she was shivering with the throws of death. Draco picked her Up Bridal style and headed to the Hospital wing. The three sat with her for hours. Never leaving her side. The Girl cried herself to sleep. As they walked to Griffindor, Harry said. "That was Voldemort. He was using a young impressionable girl, to try to come back. We stopped him again." Harry sat on the stairs, head in his hands. "How many more of those abominations did he Make?"

At that point Professor Snape walked up.

"Potter, What were you doing in the Slytherin Common room today?" Harry looked up at him. "Saving a life Sir!"

Snape sneered. "Saving a life, by putting Miss Parkinson in the Hospital wing...Madame Pomphry could only tell that child's magical core was almost destroyed, and she was near death. How is this saving a life?"

She was held by A HORCRUX OF that SHIT HEAD LORD VOLDEMORT! If we had not destroyed it...Not only would Pansy be dead...Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle would have returned." Harry almost whispered the last. "Would that please you Severus?

Severus looked on in disbelief. "And where is this supposed Horcrux?"

Draco spoke up. "It's now ashes in the Slytherins common room fire place."

Hermione broke in Next. "We know you were or are a follower of the Dark Menace. How many Horcruxes do you think that Megalomaniac might have made?"

Snape was beyond bewildered. "What makes you think I would know such a thing."

Draco answered, "You were part of his inner circle, my father told me. You know all that wanker was, was a drain on my family. He destroyed it. I found out I have two brothers and a sister...Squibs...dumped in a mundane orphanage. I was the yougest. My wonderful death eater Father just wanted to kill them. Mother took them where they could live. That Dark dunderhead would have hunted them down and killed them. If he already hasn't! DO you think that inspires trust and respect?"

Snape with his trade mark Sneer. "You have no idea, what your talking about, Draco."

Draco Sneered Back. "I have yet to tell Harry the whole story, Should I use the name James Potter and his Friends used for you. You were in love with Lilly Evans, She hatted the dark arts. You joined in with my father and his cronies. You were hexing first years...tormenting the mundane born...calling Blood Traitor to any that stood against you. Lilly Hated you for it. She fell for James Potter and Married him. You hate Harry to this day because of it. Did I get it right?"

Snape just turned and walked away.

Draco turned to Harry, "Sorry Harry, I should have told you before. I just didn't know how. My father never let me be a real friend before. When We made friends...I didn't want to jeopardize it." Draco just Dropped his face to look at his Shoes.

Harry put his arm over Draco's Shoulder. "No worries mate, I learned it last year. When he went to read my mind, I stopped him and read his. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

Draco was still unsure of real friendship until that moment. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks Harry."

Pansy was sent to St. Mungos, She stayed three weeks. When she returned the first thing she did was seek out the trio.

"Harry...Harry...can I talk to you?" Pansy hollered as she ran down the hall.

Harry stopped. "Of course Pansy, what can I do for you?'

Pansy smiled, "First I want to thank you Harry." She looked at her shoes. "Y..You Saved my Life...an..and you didn't have too. Why Harry...I mean I was never nice to you. Even over the summer I avoided you."

Harry looked in Pansies eyes. "You don't know me well Pansy, I would save just about anyone from that Dark wanker. You should be having fun with your friends, not be loosing your life to bring back that pig."

Pansy was still looking at her shoes. "I was raised to believe he was good and would set the world right."

Harry looked at her carefully. "Pansy, is setting the world right sacrificing young Girls to bring himself back right. Is rape, murder and torture right, ever? Think about it, He came to murder an eighteen month old child out of fear. Is this a wizard to follow. He just uses witches and wizards then kills them with out a thought. Not for the good of anyone but himself. Is that something to follow?

Pansy. "I thought he cared about us...I was wrong..I want to be on the right side. I owe you a life debt. Anything you want I'll do."

Harry. "Just be my friend, A real friend."

Pansy. "That I can do." she said with a smile, then hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. I have to go to class Harry, thanks again!"

As she walked away Harry said. "Any time!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summers coming**_

Harry, Hermione and Draco, Had the rest of an uneventful year. Draco was seeing Pansy again, and it was having a positive effect on interhouse relations.

In living memory, Hogwarts had never seen things so calm. Even the Weasley twins were not pranking as much.

Summer came with the same problems as the year before, Harry and Draco came up with the same answers. With one slight change. Sirius was cleaning out his old family home. So Draco and Harry volunteered a week to help before they left to join the others on Potter Island. When they were cleaning the dining room Harry started feeling that pull again. The glas side board began attacking them. Kreacher came bounding into the room. Screaming No...No ...NO! Harry pulled the elf aside. "Whats wrong Kreacher"

"Half blood traitor must not touch the locket! Kreacher was shaking. "What's up with the locket"

Sirius Asked the elf.

"Master Regulas, told Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried and tryed" With tears in his eyes Kreacher continued. "No matter what kreacher did, I couldn't do it."

Harry smiled At the elf. "Please, Get the locket Kreacher, We'll help you destroy it."

Kreacher retrieved the locket, and Harry could feel it. "Its a horcrux, hold on." Harry spoke in parcel tung. "Open" It started speaking as soon as it opened. Harry cast a silencing spell on it. Held up his hand Calling the sword of Slytherin. When it came into his hand Harry stabbed the locket. A green mist rose out of the locket Screamed and dissipated.

Kreacher said. "Thank you good master" Then laid Down On the floor and became forever silent.

Sirius, Harry and Draco, carried Kreacher gently to the garden. Took the elf Heads off the wall. They dug A proper grave. There they buried Kreacher and his Family. They placed a small headstone that read. "Here lies Kreacher and his family

They served well with honor!"

As they looked over the stone

Harry Knelt Down His final words were

"And now my friends, You're Free!"

One more horcrux down, but it wasn't happy like the others. They lost Kreacher, Not that he was liked, but he held his life longer, just to try to destroy it.

The machinations of Tom Riddle hurt every life he touched. There was at least One more Horcrux, harry would need to be near a live, Tom riddle to get it. Harry would force Riddle to try to read his mind. The problem was, how to arrange it.

While he was thinking, The Daily Prophet was delivered.

Bellatrix Le Strange Escapes Azkaban

Some time in the early morning hours, Bellatrix Le Strange, Murdered two auror guards and fled the Prison. It is not known how she exited her cell. An investigation is ongoing. We ask anyone who has seen Mrs. Le Strange. To contact the DMLE immediately.

Do not attempt to confrontation with her. She Is armed and extremely dangerous.

See the crimes of Mrs. Le Strange Page 5

See a biography of Mrs. Le Strange Page 7

Harry was not pleased, He knew Neville would be out for her blood. Draco and Harry Flued to the Longbottom's to talk to there friend. Sirius Had removed her from the family, and was now going property to property, to remove her access to the wards. He also contacted the Goblins to retrieve the bride price and dowry. It would leave her almost knutless. The goblins informed him she had not yet tried to access the bank.

No one had heard a thing from her. The woman had gone completely mad during her stay in Azkaban. Her with wand in hand was not good news.

When the trio got back together to go to Potter Island, The walked outside the wards of Grimauld Place. Waiting for them was the cackling Bellatrix Le Strange.

The Battle was on. Bella fired a killing curse straight at Draco. He danced to the right and fired a reducto, in front of her. Harry stayed out of the fight for the most part. He was reading her mind.

He didn't want her down until he found what he needed. She was planning to find and resurrect Riddle. It was Harry's opportunity. It had to happen. Knowing it would take her time. Harry Grabbed Sirius and Draco after sending a Bombarda at Bellatrix Feet. It threw her back and gave them time to get out.

Draco and Sirius were more than pissed. Sirius said. "What were you thinking?"

Harry "I read her mind, she is going to use the last horcrux to resurrect Tom. We need him alive to end this. She would have fought to the death, One of us could have died. It wasn't time. We need to wait until they are together. She is pissed at Draco for coming to our side, you Sirius she See's as a pure blood traitor. Me she See's as the one who stopped her beloved Voldemort. She has in her mind a reason to kill each one of us. She would have fought to do so. She sent her message. She thinks she won and scared us off. We just let her do what she plans. She wont hit us again until Tommy boy is back or being brought back. She's crazy not stupid."

Draco "Damn she's good though!"

Harry "Don't worry Draco, your better just don't have a killer instinct." Next time we meet just put her out of the fight. Don't try to kill her. Its not in you. You are the heir of Hufflepuff after all."

Draco, "No need to remind me, but your right. I was aiming to kill her, and kept missing. I never miss like that!"

Harry looked over at Sirius. "Sirius, Its not training, you were playing with her. Take them down and quit playing. I needed to know whats going on. Letting her Go, was our best option. She knew where to look for him. They will be preparing now, it will take time. I know this much. It will happen near Little Hangleton, the Riddles had a home there. We know He murdered hi Father and his family there. It will be where he will be resurrected. I know he wants me alive until then. He wants to kill me himself! So we are going to arrange it."

Sirius Looked Harry. "How do we do that?"

"He'll want to use me. We let him." Harry said. "So we watch, something is going to happen to get me there. When it does you will not be far behind. We make port keys to near that property. As soon as I let them grab me, you follow. They can't call the rest until Tom does it himself. We don't give him the chance. I take him down. You take down Bella. We end this foolishness, in one stroke."

Sirius, "That works. We need to do a bit of recon!"

Harry, "Agreed, I'll bet they use the cemetery. We move all his family graves quickly. We replace the bones with some transfigured animal bones. Check the Black Library, see if I'm right. It should be in a book on necromancy. Now that I think about it. The cruciatis curse, doesn't cause what happened to the Longbottoms. Check your family magic, for a spell that would do it. There would be a counter curse. I'll bet it would take a black to perform it too."

Draco called in the Malfoy elves. Dobby was truly taken with Harry, so much so that Draco gave him to him. Dobby was given clothes by Draco, then he bonded to Harry. If Lucius ever got out of Azkaban, It kept the little elf from being called by him.

Harry was sure Hermione would be pissed off.

Hermione and the Granger's were going to spend from Harry's birthday until the start of school on the island. Harry had the Goblins ward the Granger's home. They had two way port keys on them that were to be used with a pass word. It allowed for Hermione to use magic on the property with out detection. She was beyond happy about it. She loved to practice.

The rest of the summer went on with out incident.

The Prophet reported their would be dementors would be guarding Hogwarts.

Harry. "What are they thinking, putting those foul things around a school full of children."

Sirius, "They think Bella is going to come after you at the school. I know its foolishness But it all stemmed, From that woman Umbridge. Heaven only knows whats on her mind."

Draco, "She used to run with my dads crowd. She is as much of a bigot as he was. She also has control of the Dementors, we best be practicing the Patronus Charm. I'll bet she sends them on the train."

Harry "Well we own the school we can at least keep them off the grounds."

Draco, "Remember we have yet to claim it, at least the wards are transferred to us. We need to go see if there are anti-dementor wards on the castle and grounds. If not they need installed immediately!"

Harry, "You're right, Lets flu to the three broomsticks and check it out."

Sirius Looked at the two. "Been awhile since I spent any time with Rosmerta I think I'll go along and wait for you there."

Harry and Draco Laughed before Harry said. "Don't drink too many...we want to get you back with out pouring you, through the flu!

Harry and Draco arrived at Hogwarts an hour latter. They went to the main ward stone with in the castle. It controlled all the wards. Once the put there hands to it, they found that many of the wards were inactive. They activated all the wards. There were no dementor wards on the castle. Harry called in the Goblins To update and add any new wards they might have. Price was no object to protect the children of Hogwarts.

The Goblins came in and examined the wards. They told Harry it would be one hundred thousand Galleons To do all the upgrades. Harry gave them a bank draft from the Griffindor vault And told them he wanted them done, before school started.

He never thought to add the wards to the train.

The train

September first arrived, The trio boarded the train early. The prophet was set up watching for them. Any story would be something they wanted.

The kids were happily boarding the train. It left at eleven sharp as always. Rita Skeeter Left wondering where they were. So they waved at her as the train pulled out. The first few hours on the train were uneventful. Then the train came to a screeching halt on a viaduct. The lights went out and the train became unbelievably cold. The three had there weapons from the founders. The compartment door opened slowly, held by scaly hand that stunk of decay. The black robed creature moved slowly into the compartment, and turned its attention on Harry. Harry was waiting for this to happen. He raised the Sword of Griffindor, Pushed into the dementor and called Expecto patronum maxima. The dementor Exploded. Several small lights then raised into the compartment, and dissipated. Their eternal torture ended. Two more dementors moved towards the compartment. When they felt the loss of there compatriot they exited the train. Harry was tired. Hermione handed out some chocolate. While Draco went to see about the driver.

The driver Had been kissed by the dementors. Draco sent a patronus to the ministry for help. Hermione sent hers to Hogwarts to say they would be late.

Along with the DMLE came Delores Umbridge.

"What's going on here?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

Harry spoke up. "Some one sent dementors on the train. We dispatched one, and drove off the others. The driver was given the dementors kiss. We are giving a complaint to the DMLE, who ever sent those foul things, should be charged with second degree murder."

Umbridge gave an affronted look. "They were sent to search the train."

Harry, "Dementors, with undefended children, What fool came up with that idea? Did they contemplate the safety of the children at all?"

Umbridge, They were expected to only go after Bellatrix Le Strange.

Draco, "Dementors don't discriminate, they were sent on a kiss mission to the train...You could have killed every person on this train. Thank Merlin we were trained to fight them. You Idiot, you could have killed us all, or was that you intention?"

Umbridge, "I'm senior undersecretary to the minister him self. I'm above being questioned in this matter."

hermione, "I'm afraid not miss Umbridge, each of us holds seats on the Wizengomot, we are going to have our proxies call for a full investigation of this matter. In doing so we ask Auror Shacklebolt to hold you in protective custody until the investigation is finished. When the parents hear about this. Which they will. You will be happy to be in protective custody.

Umbridge, "You Have no right to hold me!"

Kingsley broke in. "I'm afraid We do. Their was no authorization for sending dementors on this train from the DMLE. You hold the keys to the dementors. We will be checking what was on the keys you used. If there is nothing you are in worse trouble. You will be questioned under veritaserum, we will see after that."

Umbridge, "I'm a Pure blood, I have right of refusal." she said with a feral grin on her toad like face.

Hermione, "May I remind you, Miss Umbridge!

That law was repealed the only way out of that is to plead guilty. I suppose that means you admit quilt?

Umbridge was speechless. She had just gotten her job back with a pardon from the minister. This would be a life sentence. She pulled her wand Screamed "AVADA KADVRA" at Harry It hit his family shield Bounced Back and hit her square in the chest. Delores Umbridge was no more.

A new driver arrived at midnight. The students didn't arrive at Hogwarts until three in the morning. Tired and hungry The sorting was left to the next day for the first time in history.

Kingsley came to the school that afternoon to talk to the trio.

Kingsley, "I'll need copies of your memories of what happened with Miss Umbridge, and ask you not to leave the school until the inquiry is over."

Harry, "Whats the inquiry?"

Kingsley, "A high government died, You were the one that was able to stop the curse. They want to know how it was done. They plan on bringing you in for questioning."

Hermione, "Who is pushing for it?"

Kingsley, "Auror John Dawlish, it seems they were in some sort of relationship."

Draco Made a horrible face. "UCK! Who could want that Toad!"

Kingsley Laughed "I guess there is no accounting for taste."

Harry Looked at Kingsley laughing. "I guess Dawlish's Taste is all in his mouth, if he even has that!"

Hermione chimed in. "Thats not nice...even if it is true!" They all started laughing so hard they couldn't talk.

Kingsley finally got it together. "I'll see you three in a couple of days. These memories and mine should be enough."

The School was affected by the dementors just outside the grounds. It was having detrimental effect on everyone, but the ministry would not relent. Quiditch was canceled for the foreseeable future. It was not a happy school.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The kiss of a student**_

Halloween was normally a happy time at Hogwarts. The students returned from Hogsmeade so they could enjoy the feast. One student however did not return. The teachers Mr Filtch, and the trio went out looking. They found Hannah Abbott kissed by dementors on the road to Hogwarts. Harry and Headmistress McGonagal, Had enough. The two stormed the ministry, and headed directly to the DMLE.

Head Auror Dawlish would here nothing of removing the dementors. So Harry and the headmistress went to see the Proxies of Potter, Griffindor and Slytherin, They would put forth regulations not allowing the dementors off Azkaban Island.

Then Headed to the Daily Prophet to see why no story was forthcoming on the student death at Hogwarts. Barnabas Cuff, Told them he knew nothing of it. He would run the story, in the next edition on the front page.

Cuff was true to his word. The article was small but it was there. No bold print headline. It was as if Hannah didn't matter at all. The Parents noticed the family's of every Hogwarts student noticed. The owls had left Hogwarts in mass to tell of what happened. The howlers started arriving in the ministers office and the head of the Auror's. The dementors were removed by the end of the day.

Bellatrix was spotted in France, so things settled in happily again.

The inquiry into the death of Delores Umbridge, was concluded. No charges were filed. The inquiry Board said. "Delores Umbridge used a failed killing curse that resulted in her death. No one had done anything to provoke said curse. It was being let to be known as a tragic accident. The matter is now closed.

In an emergency session of the Wizengomot. A new law was passed. The dementors are not to be used off the Isle of Azkaban, A room will be set aside to perform the dementors kiss if it is deemed applicable to ant further proceeding.

There was a party that night in the great Hall of Hogwarts. It continued well into the morning hours in the common rooms.

Hannah Abbott was laid to rest in the Hogwarts cemetery with full honors. Harry had requested she awarded the Order of Merlin Third Class, for her involvement in the control of the dementors. It was awarded at her funeral And her medal was to be proudly displayed in the trophy room of Hogwarts so she would never be forgotten.

Things got back to normal after that. It was for Harry A quiet year. The only rivalry left between houses was Quiditch. Harry didn't miss the snitch once that year. He was being scouted for all the professional teams. They were all trying to get him to leave Hogwarts. His moves were said to rival those of Victor Krum, the best professional seeker in the league. Harry couldn't make them see, he had enough of fame, and was looking forward to a quiet life after Hogwarts.

School was now more than easy, it was boring. The trio was so far ahead, they could easily pass there NEWT examinations today. They were spending most of their time in the founders chambers. They were learning many magics long forgotten. Harry and Draco were becoming lethal with a blade. There swords contained magical cores and could be used as wands. Though the founders never let on what the cores were. Professor Snape couldn't find any fault with them, but he continued to try. The work on a cure for the werewolves went on in the founders chamber. They believed they had it. But needed a volunteer to try it.

Remus decided to be the one. The full moon came in December. Remus put himself in a reinforced cage. He was then restrained magically. Harry waited for the change to start, forced the potion on Remus and got out of the cage. The transformation took place, and Remus remained in pain. Halfway through the night the pain subsided and Remus transformed while the moon was still Full. Madame Pomphry Ran a full diagnostic on Remus there was no trace of lynconthrapy in his blood. He was cured as the moon was still full. They would start curing more every month. This was something to take the fight out of the darkness.

Remus was to tired to teach for the next few days, but he would never know this type of tiredness again. He thought he was in heaven. He owled a woman he'd been in love with now for awhile. Nymphadora Tonks Was amazed getting the letter asking her out. Yo tonks this was a dream come true. Their First real date was New years Eve, Their first kiss at midnight.

The two were inseparable after that night. They were together at every opportunity. It would not be long before there would be a new Mrs Lupin.

Draco was now seeing Ginny Weasley, much to the chagrin of Ron Weasley. They had a few very vocal confrontations. Ginny was the only one to resort to wands. Ron on the receiving end of a very strong Bat bogey hex, more than once. Draco remained a perfect gentleman with her, six older brothers will do that. The Hogsmeade weekend coming up was the last of the year. Draco and Ginny were having their first real date. Ginny insisted no Madame Pudifoots, it just wasn't her style. That suited Draco perfectly.

Harry and Hermione had a date that day too, but they were apperating to London. Harry had a romantic lunch planned at an Italian Restaurant That was ultimately romantic. The day went with out a hitch. Harry was wondering when something would happen. It would be a few months yet.

The summer broke warmer than usual, the train ride uneventful. When they arrived at platform 9 ¾ parents, children and Aurors all seemed in good spirits. The group headed for potter Island Took the knight bus to Malfoy Manor, they would port key out the next day. Harry was looking forward to some quality time alone with Hermione, Her parents were in the colonies, making investments for Harry in the Mundane world. They were also researching techromancy, That England had outlawed. If Harry was Correct he could start importing, as soon as the law was abolished. Sirius was working on that now. He also knew the twins and Aurthur Weasley were very inventive, He could move that forward, in productive areas an revitalize the wizard economy.

Hermione was quite pleased with going to the Island, she and Harry had discussed making it there home after Hogwarts. The beaches were clean and warm it had palm trees and banana trees in abundance. It was like a garden paradise. It did make Harry, Question Dumbledore's Judgment even more.

They were all enjoying a day at the beach, when Ginny Weasley arrived. If her mother had seen the Bikini, she was almost wearing, it would have been all out war. Hermione was wearing one too, but it was far more conservative.

This was when Hermione realized the flirting Ginny was doing, It was not only her that decided to leave the group that day.

Hermione, "I can't believe her. Flirting with you in front of Draco.

Harry "I know, its absolutely blatant. I'm not interested at all. The problem I have the most is, She is going to hurt Draco. You have no worries, I'm Madly in Love with you!"

Hermione Blushed, "You do realize that's the first time you said that. I'm in love with you too, by the way!" This started an instant Snog fest, that lasted for hours. The two were caught Snogging by Ginny latter that evening. She ran off in tears.

Hermione had enough, and went to talk to her.

Hermione, "Ginny we need to talk." as she entered the girls room

Ginny, "What is there to talk about, you stole my Harry!"

Hermione, "Ginny, this isn't about steeling. Harry and I, have a soul bond...we have since we were seven. It was outlined as a possibility in his parents will.

Ginny, "Then why did they make a marriage contract with me?"

Hermione, "Harry's parents never set forth a marriage contract for you. Dumbledore did. It was Illegal from the start. He never had the right to sign one for Harry. Because until the soul bond was checked no marriage contract was valid."

Ginny, "You mean it was all a lie?"

Hermione, "Dumbledore Lied to your family, and set you up for a fall. He hoped the bond would never happen. Then he could control the Potter seats in the Wizengomot, and the Potter fortune. He is the one who hurt you Ginny, not Harry, and not myself."

Ginny, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I thought if I caught Harry's Eye, I could win him back. I know there is no way to break a soul bond. I just hope you make him happy."

Hermione, "You Know Ginny, there is a certain blond haired guy on this island. He is madly in love with you. To Brave six older brothers, One that is a git like Ron. You better go get him! Now remember He's my friend so you better make him Happy!"

They both Headed back to the beach Laughing!

Back at the beach, harry brought out something new. He had paint ball guns for everyone. They were adjusted to work by magic. They could Have mock battles with no one getting hurt. The rule was you got hit you were out. The last standing was the winner. The battles went on daily. Harry won most of the time. Hermione or Draco would get him occasionally. He didn't care, it helped learn what to watch for. They all improved over the summer, to the point the battles lasted all day. By the end of summer they were a force to be reckoned with. The last two battles only three people were hit, out of twenty, after battling late into the evening. They also worked on DADA, everyone would be ready for tests this year.

Toward the end of summer, Sirius and Narcissa, said there was a rumor that something big was going on at Hogwarts this year, but it was top secret.

Harry was sure it would be what brought Tom and Bellatrix out of the wood work. He also felt their was still a horcrux at Hogwarts. They seemingly had searched every corner of Hogwarts, they were discussing it when Dobby Popped in.

They would look again when they returned.

"The come and go room has the room of hidden things, has youse looked in it?

Harry Looked at Dobby, "The come and Go room?"

They were going to catch the train in three days. Harry Told Dobby that when they got back to Hogwarts he could show them this room. They Port keyed Back to Malfoy Manor the next morning. After settling in they went to Diagon Alley to get their Hogwarts shopping done. The elves had picked up new school uniforms for them Harry's now carried the Potter and Griffindor head of house crests Hermione's also had the Potter House Crest and the Ravenclaw Head of house crest, Draco Had the Malfoy Head of house Crest and the one for Hufflepuff. They Got their books and potion supply's. Harry's wand cleaning kit needed to be replaced. He needed new seeker gloves too. The List insisted on formal wear for some reason. Harry got a black tux, with a cape. Hermione got a dress she wouldn't let Harry See. Draco followed Harry's lead his tie and vest were grey though. Draco sent Ginny a gift certificate for a new dress knowing her parents monetary problems. He also did it to ask what ever the function was, if she would allow him to be her escort. It seemed to work well when they got to the train. Ginny kissed him soundly in front of not only her family, but the entire school. She and Draco joined Harry and Hermione In the last compartment on the train. Over the summer Neville started Dating Susan Bones, they also joined in the last compartment.

Discussions went smoothly for most of the trip. When Ron showed up, He was about to hex Draco as soon as he came in. It took Neville and Harry, to get him out of the compartment before Ginny Hexed him. Harry Had put up with enough from Ron.

Harry, "Ron, Draco treats Ginny like a lady, He's always a perfect gentleman. I know your family had trouble with his Father. Draco is not like him at all. Leave them alone.

Ron, "But she's my sister!"

Harry, "Do you see Fred or George, acting like this, NO. they are friends with Draco. Do you think if he were hurting her at all, they wouldn't prank him to death?"

Ron, "She's MY SISTER!"

Harry. "So she has no right to be happy?"

Ron. "She doesn't need a guy to be a happy!"

Harry. "Don't you think she has the right to decide that?"

Ron "She has the ri..."

Harry, "See even you have to agree, if he hurts her then Hex him. Until then give the guy the benefit of the doubt."

They arrived at Hogsmeade with out any trouble.

It was raining when they arrived. The clouds were Low and Dark. The first years came into the great hall looking more like drown rats than little witches and wizards.

Once the sorting and the feast were concluded. The new professor was introduced. Professor Melinda Light, was the new professor of wizarding traditions. She would also be an assistant for DADA.

Remus was Harry's Proxie at the ministry of Magic, It took him away from classes on a regular Basis.

The other announcement was that Quiditch was canceled for the year. The Tri wizard Tournament was being brought back. It would involve three schools, a champion chosen from each school. More information would be given latter. They were sent to bed.

Classes the first week went well. The first DADA class with Professor Light, Harry Hermione and Draco noticed the smell of polyjuice in the room. With a reveal spell, the found it on the professors desk. They knew it was someone from Voldemort. With her experience In DADA, She would be involved in the tournament. The trio needed the Help of the founders.

The founders chamber,

The trio, entered the founders chamber. They told the founders about the polyjuiced professor. The founders agreed that it wasn't good. They had all the portraits in the castle reporting everything she did. So far she was just teaching, though her lesson on the unforgivable curses seemed more than a bit over the top. Her attempt to imperio the trio, disappointed her. They all threw it off easily.

As she tried Harry gained access to her mind. He now Knew she is Bellatrix Le Strange. They didn't dare tell anyone. If Neville found out it would cause his death...He wasn't ready to face off with her, and he would.

He also got Voldemort's plan, In the third task He would be port keyed to cemetery in Little Hangleton.

There he would be used in a ritual involving his blood, to return Tom to a body. Little did they know all his relatives bones had been removed. They replaced them with transfigured chicken Bones. Voldemort was in for a surprise!

They planned out how to get everyone they needed on site. Harry knew he would be forced into the Tournament. It was only for adults seventeen and up.

In allowing himself to compete, the ministry would unwillingly and unknowingly proclaimed his adult status. Now all he needed to do is win. That should be easy with the founders help.

The goblet

The night before Halloween The goblet of fire was brought to the great Hall. All three schools were there. Beuxbatons From France, Drumstrang from Bulgaria. Ron was drooling over the French girls. Harry and Draco weren't affected by them. Ron went totally crazy, when he saw Victor Krum The Seeker for the Bulgarian Nation team. They had gone to the world cup. Krum caught the snitch, but the Irish won the cup. The evening after the cup some wanna be death eaters were caught trying to cause trouble, but never got it off the ground. It was only a mention on page six of the Prophet. Crabbe and Goyle were amongst those caught. They got Six months in Azkaban and there wands snaped. When released the would have their magic bound and made to live as mundanes.

Harry was right the next night along with Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, And Fluer Delacor, His name was chosen. After cat call's of cheat, And much worse he made his way to the Headmistress. He laid his hand on the cup, By MY LIFE AND MAGIC I SOLUMLY SWEAR I DID NOT, NOR DID I ASK ANYONE ELSE, TO PLACE MY NAME IN THIS GOBLET! I SO SWEAR!

Harry then took out his wand, and held it high. "LUMOS" The tip of his wand Glowed brightly.

"Headmistress, I honestly did not wish to be in this Tournament. I will fall to your judgment."

Professor McGonagal Pointed to the room the others entered and followed him.

When they arrived in the room, The Other heads were screaming foul, that harry was a cheat. The head of magical games and sports gave the decision.

MR Potters Name, came from the Goblet. He is, as of tonight, A tri wizard Champion.

Harry turned, "Is this the decision of the Ministry of Magic?

The man looked at Him. "Yes, Mr Potter It is."

Harry smiled, "Then By the Ministry I claim my rights as an adult, For by the ministries own word. Only those who are seventeen or older may participate. Thus Making me an adult." Thank you. I will Compete!"

The headmistress was a bit befuddled, but because the ministry had inadvertently proclaimed Harry an adult, there was nothing she could do.

Albus Dumbledore's Home,

The Daily Prophet Was delivered the next morning. He saw the Headline,

POTTER TO COMPETE

During the champion selection of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Had his name erupt from the Goblet of Fire. Though he made a wizards oath on his life and Magic, was forced to compete. Will he be enough to survive this tournament. We can only hope he will.

Albus threw the paper down, thinking. He rejected me, and my council. This should prove him. He needs my help. I'll get my plan back on track.

The trio, was getting news from the founders. The first task was Dragons. Harry would need to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon. No chance of kidnap on that one. Salazar began,"Harry, Dragons speak parcel as snakes do. When you enter the circlet Speak to the dragon. They are intelligent creatures. Show her the bad egg. Then carefully remove it. Thank the dragon and leave."

Rowena "If she wishes to speak with you. Tell her for the safety of her baby's you will talk to her latter."

Helga spoke, "Don't make any threatening moves keep your wand holstered."

Godric Finished up with "Show no fear, If you do you're Toast."

Harry looked at Godric, "No fear, that should be easy!"

Draco Looked at Harry, "Just don't piss your pants."

Hermione hot Draco in the arm, "What a thing to say!"

Draco laughed, "Just trying to break the tension."

Harry Laughed, "I could always call Nellie to handle it."

Draco looked a bit green, "One look and the dragon dies, but who else does."

Harry, "I'll admit it would work, scare the hell out the whole school too."


	11. Chapter 11

_**The first task!**_

The day of the first task, was unusual in Scotland, It was warm and sunny. The task didn't take place until one in the afternoon. Harry and the other champions were showing the nerves. Harry had made sure the other champions knew what they were facing. Miss Delacure kept saying what is this little boy doing in the tournament. She would soon see.

At twelve thirty, the champions were called to the tent to be prepared. They were only allowed a wand.

Harry brought only his Holly and phoenix feather wand. He had a reporter hounding him since he was chosen. He had avoided any interviews. Hermione showed up at the tent, upset. She was hugging Harry, when a flash of light caught there attention. Their Stood Rita Skeeter and her photographer. "Young Love...How stirring!" The dirty look given by the two would have killed. Victor spoke up. "This Tent is for Champions...and friends." Skeeter turned in her ugly Green dress. "We got what we wanted!"

After Skeeter Left, Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "Just remember what the founders said." she kissed Harry soundly. "For luck!" Harry winked at Hermione as she went to the stands.

The champions were then pulled into a circle and told to reach into a bag and chose one. Fluer went first. She Pulled a Welsh Green. Victor went next and pulled a Chinese Fireball. Then came Cedric, He pulled the model of a refect swedish short-snout. This left Harry with the Hungarian horntail. Ludo bagman was beside himself. He ran out of the tent to place his bets. (He bet Harry would not live through the task).

The task began with Fluer going to face her dragon. Harry sat in the Champions tent deep in meditation. Harry was last, He heard the others leave, but blocked out the crowd noise. Before the task began he reinforced his family shield. Godric informed him it would with stand several blasts from the dragon. Silence suddenly enveloped Harry. He knew it was time. With extreme confidence, he walked to the exit. He waited for the blast from the canon.

Harry walked into the circlet, a twenty Meter long dragon was thrashing. Their was blood on her leg. Harry moved forward slowly. In parcel tung he asked the dragon, "You're Hurt...Let me help you." The dragon stopped thrashing. "Please the shackles are cutting my leg, can you fix it?"

Harry walked around the dragon, her leg had a deep cut and was bleeding badly. He pulled his wand and began doing healing spells. Slowly the cut healed. He then removed the shackle, And adjusted it. "Their, is that better?" The dragon thanked him. Harry pet her on the nose. "Their is an egg in you nest that doesn't belong, we need to remove it." the dragon looked into the nest, picked up the golden egg and gently set it in Harry's hands. Harry looked into the eyes of the Dragon. "Thank you, sweet lady."

The dragon licked Harry and he left the circlet.

Not a sound was heard, until harry reached the exit. Then, the Roar of the crowd went wild.

Harry received full points from all judges but one. Igor Karkarov of Drumstrang Gave him five points for taking to long.

After all the pleasantries were concluded, Charlie Weasley approached Harry. "Harry can we talk?" Harry, "UMM Sure who are you?"

Charlie, "I'm Charlie Weasley, one of the Dragon Handlers. "We wanted to know, how you did that?"

Harry, "Did what?"

Charlie, "Got that horntail to calm down, she is the toughest dragon in the reserve."

Harry laughed, "I guess it helps, to know how to talk to them."

Charlie, "What?"

Harry, "Don't let this get out. I'm a Parcelmouth, its more than snakes, its any reptile. I just talked to her."

Charlie smiles at Harry, "We could really use you...it make our job a hundred times easier!"

Both Harry and Charlie Laughed.

Marlene Light wasn't laughing, she'd expected Potter to be wounded beyond repair. It would have made the third task a breeze. Get him to the cup. He would be totally worn out and boom he's dead and her master is back.

For all she could tell Harry never even looked winded. This wasn't good. They would do a bit of dueling practice in her next DADA class.

Lights DADA Class

Harry was ready for DADA, the founders portraits had warned him, there would be a dueling demonstration in class. Teacher against the best student. Harry was looking forward to it. He had read up on Bellatrix dueling from the printed reports of the first war. Granted she was for the most part unpredictable. She had two weaknesses, She would crucio first, to slow her opponent. She tended to stand firm relying on her shields to protect her.

Harry's plan was simple get into her head, and know her next move constantly, rely on his family shield and go full bore. He had strings of spells at the ready. She would be well punished after this duel.

The hour came and the class entered. Harry looked and acted like he had no sleep the night before. Nothing like a glamor charm, he thought. He shuffled to his seat the last of the students to do so. Then it began.

Light "Mr Potter, would you join me up here please."

Harry in a defeated tone. "Yes professor."

Light "Being as you are, the top student in defense, I thought we could show the class your dueling prowess."

Harry "If you insist Professor."

A dueling platform, erupted from the side of the room and placed itself at the front.

Light "Will you join me?"

Harry "Of course Professor."

The two climbed on the Platform. Harry holding his wand. They Marched to the center of the platform. Held there wands moved about and returned to the opposite ends of the platform. Professor light took up her dueling stance, Harry yawned. Professor light fired a stunner. Harry stepped aside. She fired four spells in rapid succession. Not one came close. Harry yawned. The fire inside Bellatrix was growing. She began firing spells after spells getting more and more lethal. Harry simply moved around the platform not firing a thing. Then it hit, harry threw a simple first year charm wingardium liveosa. Light was lifted off the platform and summarily Dropped back down then expeliarmus, she was disarmed with a sprained ankle and couldn't walk. Harry walked over to her. "May, I help you professor?" holding out his hand.

The look of loathing came and went so quickly most would have missed it. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

Harry, "My mundane cousin Dudley used to beat me up. He was much larger than me. I learned the best way not to get hit was not to be where the punch was going to hit...I use it also in my dueling. It is proper isn't it Professor.

Light "Yes...yes...class dismissed."

Harry removed the glamor, and stepped very lively as he left the class.

The riddle of the egg

When Harry opened the egg, it did nothing but screech loudly. He took it to the founders, And opened it. He allowed it to remain open a few seconds, and closed it. Looked to the portraits, "Any ideas?" Rowena looked at him thoughtfully. "Take it to the bathroom over there. Fill the tub and listen to it under the water."

Harry looked skeptical but did as instructed.

Filled the tub got undressed, and entered the tub.

He then grabbed the egg and opened it beneath the water. He heard,

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

we can not sing above the ground,

and while your seeking, ponder this:

we've taken what you'll sorely miss,

an hour long you'll have to look,

and recover what we took,

past an hour-the prospect's Black

Too late, its gone, it wont come back

(Goblet of Fire, usa edition pages 299 and 300)

He got in and out of the tub several times. Listening over and over. He wrote it down word for word. Now it was time for answers.

He went to the founders, and read the song.

Rowena being the best at riddles said.

"They will take Hermione to the bottom of the Black lake, you will have one hour to retrieve her. Simple as that."

Harry, "How do i stay under water for an hour?"

Godric, "You don't, place a tracking charm on Hermione. Fly your broom over the lake to the point where she is below. Use the bubble head charm. Dive to the bottom retrieve her and bring her up. Then fly back. Should take you under five minutes.."

Harry was ecstatic, it would work. The pressure was off. "Thank you all for your help!"

Saklazar said, "Our pleasure Harry. Now its diner, go get some."

The Yule Ball

That night the yule Ball was announced at Diner, Before anyone could move. Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, would you do me the honor, of being my date, for the Yule Ball?" Harry was sweating awaiting the answer.

Hermione was enjoying him doing so. "Yes, Harry I'd Love too." At that moment Victor Krum approached the table. "Miss Granger, Would you do me the honor of attending the ball with me?"

Hermione was flattered. "Victor I'm sorry but Harry is my boyfriend and already asked me...I said yes!"

If looks could kill Harry would have died at that instant. But he acted the Gentleman. "Mr Potter, I hope you'll both have a vonderfull Night." He then stormed off.

Harry looked at Hermione, "What was that all about?"

Hermione, "He watches me study in the library...a bit annoying really. I think I'm the only girl here not taken with his fame. So he thought I would be worth a try." Hermione grinned. "He never stood a chance."

For the first time Hermione kissed him in the great hall. Another Pair of eyes were watching intently, Professor Light, looked on with great interest.

Harry turned to Hermione. "We have one small problem." She asked. "Whats that?"

Harry looked at his shoes. "I Don't know how to dance."

Hermione Laughed, "And why is this a problem?"

Harry, "Because I don't want to make a fool of my self!"

Hermione, "Draco and I can teach you. We have plenty of time."

So they used the founders chamber, With Hermione's Sore feet and Harry's frustration, He learned.

The night of the Yule Ball, was approaching quickly. Harry, Draco, and Hermione, had already out grown there dress clothes. A quick trip to Glad Rags, in Hogsmeade, And they were set right. Harry Got Black acromantula Silk robes White silk shirt And tie and cumber bun That would change to match his partners dress. Draco's were close but the silver pipping on his robes did the same as the tie and cumber bun.

Hermione and Ginny wouldn't let either of them see there dresses.

It was snowing the night of the Yule Ball, The Grounds were covered in a fresh blanket of white.

The Great Hall, Was dressed as a winter wonderland. The Trees in the hall dressed for Christmas, twelve of them through out the hall.

Harry, and Draco were waiting at the Base of the stairs of the Girls dormitory. Both were a bit nervous. Draco had it a bit easier raised in the pure blood elite, he had been to many formal occations. For Harry this was a first. When Hermione descended The stair case, Harry's Mouth dropped open, It was as if he had never seen her before. She wore a periwinkle dress That extended to just above her ankles, But had a split at the side, exposing her beautiful legs. The top was low cut and off the shoulder. She wore no jewels. Harry pointed his wand at the boys stair case. "Accio Hermione's Christmas present." A long box covered in silver paper zoomed into his hands. He gently handed it to Hermione. "I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but I think it would be better tonight." Hermione Opened the box, gently removing the paper. When she looked inside she found a Diamond teardrop necklace with matching earrings. The Look on her face was priceless. "Harry...Could you help me with the necklace?" While Harry placed the Necklace about Hermione's neck, Ginny descended the stairs. Draco was in the same shape, Harry was moments ago. Ginny was in a pale green dress, That came just below the knee. It was tight at the top, showing off her figure. It had a Deep V neckline Showing a bit more cleavage than her mother would approve of. She wore a 2 inch heal that accentuated her legs the shoes matched the dress perfectly. Draco not to be out done by Harry Said, "Accio Ginny's Christmas Present. A Box slightly wider than Harry's wrapped in Gold paper came flying into his hands. Draco Handed the box to Ginny, before he could say a word, she was tearing open the paper. Ginny's eyes were wide open, in the box was an elegant triple strand pearl choker with matching earrings. Ginny was stunned speechless. Draco took the chocker and Helped her put it on, It magically adjusted to be comfortable. She put on the earrings, turned to Draco and kissed him in a way he would remember for the rest of his life.

Harry piped in "Come on you two, or we'll be late!"

With the witches on their arms, they exited the portrait hole, and headed toward the Great Hall. They ran into Ron and his date Pansy Parkinson, Ron's dress robes were so old and out of style, that no one even noticed Pansy, For which she was very happy.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the headmistress approached them, "Mr Potter are You and Miss Granger ready to enter the Hall with the other champions?"

Harry, "What do you mean Headmistress?"

McGonagal, "To open the ball, you and the other champions open the ball, with the first dance."

Harry, "We didn't know."

McGonagal, "Well now you do, if you' please join the other champions." Then she walked off.

Harry wasn't Happy, "Center of attention again."

He said with a despondent air.

Hermione, "Look at it this way Harry. We get one dance, with out having to keep from bumping into everyone."

Harry Laughed, "I guess you're right."

Once everyone was in the great hall, the champions and there dates were lead to the dance floor. A beautiful waltz began playing. Harry and Hermione with practiced grace dominated the floor. Every eye was on the couple. Headmistress of Hogwarts and the headmaster of Drumstrang Joined the floor, They were followed by the Headmistress of Beuxbatons escorted by Hagrid. The group of four had an excellent time, Dancing. The food was fantastic as always. Though Fleur was complaining it was to heavy.

Harry and Hermione went out to the gardens, that had been charmed comfortably warm, Yet the snow wasn't melting. They sat and talked. Harry Had another Box in his pocket. When Hermione wasn't Looking Harry dropped to one knee. He looked deep into Hermione's eyes. All he could see was Her, Not the ugly green Beetle Sitting on a bush near by. "Hermione Jean Granger, We have lived and loved a long time. We have a bond like no other. I ask this night, For you my one and only love, To make me the happiest man in the world. Please Hermione, Be my wife, My love and best friend, now and forever?"

Hermione was speechless...It took her a few moments to recover. Harry was beginning to wonder if she was looking for away to let him down easy. He Got up and Began to walk away. Hermione came to her herself. "Where is my future husband going"

Harry made an about face, finding Hermione flying into his arms. She was kissing his face leaving lipstick everywhere. When she finally released him. Harry took the ring from the box, It was a two carat diamond princess cut as flawless as could be found, sided by quarter carat emeralds just the color of his eyes, set in elegant platinum. Hermione's eyes couldn't move from the ring. When she finally looked up the kiss they shared sealed their bond. At the Ministry Of Magic, The paperwork filed it self, Soul bond sealed, The owls were dispatched, To the happy couple.

The couple entered the ball, and Hermione was showing off her ring. Congratulations were given by almost all. Ron Weasley, slipped out of the Ball looking like he could kill. He had a crush on Hermione since the first train ride.

Melinda Light was also watching with interest. Just as the Ball was about to close for the night, the owls arrived. The first carried a note, with the marriage certificate. The second and third were matching letters to each of the Happy Couple, offering the Congratulations of the ministry. A forth owl to the headmistress of Hogwarts, announcing Harry and Hermione's change of status.

The Headmistress moved through the crowd to the happy couple. "Harry, Hermione, May I see you a moment?

The newly married couple were still in awe over this. Harry spoke, "Of course headmistress, what can we do for you?"

McGonagal, "First My congratulations on your marriage. I hope you will be very Happy. Second married couples may not reside in the dorms, The elves are moving your things to one of the couples quarters. If you'll follow me, I'll escort you, to your quarters."

Their new quarters were on the forth floor, down an unused corridor. Their was a portrait of a witch and wizard in front of an old run down cabin. McGonagal gave the pass word "Love forever"

The passageway opened, McGonagal looked at the couple again. "I hope, you'll be very happy." turned on her heal and left the couple to there first night of wedded bliss.

Harry and Hermione entered the suite. It had a small common room with two sofas in red with gold accents, Two desks on the far wall beneath a stained glass window each. Centered on a large clear window overlooking the lake. On the right wall was a staircase leading to the bedroom that wall was lined with full bookshelves. The fire place, was large white marble, with a hint of black char beneath the mantle.

Harry and Hermione walked up the staircase, hand in hand. When they reached the door to the bedroom, Harry pushed it open. He picked up Hermione Bridal style and carried her across the threshold, and gently placed her on the large four poster bed. He laid down beside his new bride, and began kissing her. Hermione Pushed him away gently and ran to the bathroom. Their she found the night gown she had been saving for her first time with Harry, set out and waiting. She quickly changed brushed her teeth, removed her make up and opened the door. She stood leaning against the door frame. The pajamas were just a pair of black silk panties and a see through silk top that just covered her mid drift. She had let her hair down, and it framed her face, just as Harry really liked it. Harry gulped audibly. "Hermione, You...you're so Beautiful!"

Hermione slowly moved over to Harry, sensuality growing with each step. She kissed him gently. "Go get ready for bed!" Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was in the bathroom in less than a heartbeat. A quick shower a brush of his teeth, and a pair of black silk boxers he had never seen before. He was headed back to his wife. His WIFE, the thought stopped him in his tracks. He saw Hermione on the bed stretched out so beautifully. A grin came over him. He could power the worlds greatest Patronus at this point. The happiness exuded from every pore of his body. The Love in the room was absolutely radiant. Harry joined his wife, in making love that went over and over again. Pure Joy was all they felt, falling asleep naked in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christmas and explanations**_

John Granger and Sirius were waiting on platform 9¾ For the train to arrive. They would take the knight bus with all the kids to Malfoy Manor, and leave for Potter Island Christmas eve. The train as usual was right on time. The group was the last to leave the train as instructed. It helped keeping them all together. They exited the station with knight bus waiting. Hermione was sitting with her father, she wanted to hold the news until her parents were together. When Lavender Brown opened her big mouth. "Well Mrs Potter, are you ready for Christmas?"

Hermione instantly turned red to her shoes. Reached into her back pack and handed her father the marriage certificate. John looked at the paper, and noticed the date. December 21, He had a look on his face Hermione couldn't read for the first time in her life. "We'll Discuss this at the manor, all of us."

Hermione gulped, not knowing what this would bring. She'd rather face Voldemort unarmed.

The ride on the knight bus, was as uncomfortable as usual. The walk to the manor to Hermione, felt like the last walk to the gallows.

Diner was being served, as soon as they arrived. Hermione couldn't eat, Harry and Emma had worried looks on. Neither knew the discussion that was going to happen after diner.

When diner was concluded, John called Harry, Hermione, Emma, Sirius, And Narcissa to the library, and shut the door.

Once everyone was seated, John Looked at the couple seated together. "It seems we haven't all heard the big news. Harry...Hermione, would you care to tell us." It wasn't a question it was out with it nicely.

Harry stood and took Hermione's hand, "Last night"..Harry Gulped..."I asked Hermione to marry me. I gave her the family ring. We kissed. At that moment our Bond was sealed, and we were Married by Magic. I hope you can all be happy for us."

Emma was the first to get over the shock. She squealed and Grabbed them both. "Oh, I knew you would. I just didn't expect it so soon!" John walked over hugged Hermione Kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione, you couldn't have done better if you tried...just no grandchildren for awhile OKAY!"

Every one laughed. Sirius looked at Harry. "Fourteen and married all ready...your father would have been so proud!"

Narcissa just looked befuddled, put her head in her hands. "If you've done it...Draco wont be far behind."

The announcement moments latter, Had the whole house having a party, it had to stop early, so they could get up for last minute shopping before leaving for the island.

Diagon Alley was bustling with last minute shoppers. Harry and Hermione opted to wear glamors. The news of their marriage hit the papers that morning. The news of the proposal the day before, written by Rita Skeeter. She had accused Hermione of using love potions, as such a plane muggle born could ever get the boy who lived.

Harry was Livid...It turned out he owns controlling interest in the Prophet. He frog marched Rita off the property. He then informed every reporter and editor, "No supposition, will ever be allowed in his paper again. They had all, better be able to back up the facts, on every article. If you can't back up your story's You'll find, you get the same treatment, as Rita Skeeter!" Harry turned to the editor. "My grandfather bought this paper. The name of Potter, is a name of integrity. This Paper will mirror that from now on, or it will be your job!"

Harry and Hermione, walked out to return to their shopping.

Ginny Met with the Trio at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Harry had arranged for her to be at Potter Island For Boxing day!

Harry was not a good friend of Ron's, But he and Draco got him season tickets to the Chudley Cannons. They gave the gift to Ginny to give Ron. They got the twins a gift certificate to Zonko's, the other brothers Got gift certificates to Madame Maulkin's.

Ginny took it all back to the Burrow. They would exchange presents on Boxing Day.

The rest of the day went well and they got something for everyone. Harry called on the Potter elves to get all the presents to Potter Island. They then went Back to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa and Sirius, Had redecorated the manor. It was no longer dark, It was now bright and airy. It had a real welcoming feel, Draco said it never before felt so much like Home.

The next morning the group took port keys to Potter Island. The elves Out did themselves. Some how they had snow a small part of the island. That section with the manor on it. Harry was in Heaven. The elves opened a cottage, so Harry and Hermione could have a real Honeymoon after Christmas.

They talked to John and Emma and asked that next year they Have a real mundane wedding on their anniversary. Emma was ecstatic.

Christmas morning dawned with a group of twenty three teenagers of varying ages descending on the main parlor at six in the morning. Of course bedlam insued. Their were piles of presents for every one. Yet afterward it became a bit somber, Almost all were missing their parents. Bitter sweet Christmas songs were sung, tears were shed. Friendships were stronger, in all it was a good Christmas. It was as if a new family was being forged from the ashes of despair.

The diner that night was fun. Harry and Hermione the but of many good hearted jokes. They took it in stride. It was a fun Christmas for the most part.

Boxing Day came, and Ginny Arrived. She ran into Draco's arms and kissed him soundly. He Gave her a new set of earrings and a few other things, Including a gift certificate to Madame Malkins. Ginny was over the moon. Draco and Harry got there final gifts. They both got Firebolt's. Draco then gave Ginny his Nimbus 1980, She was beyond happy. It wound up an afternoon friendly Quiditch match. The only problem was no one kept score.

Draco finally told Ginny he was in love with her, And she told him the same. Ginny stayed three days before her mother insisted she come home. She asked if Draco could come too. Her mother gave a positive response. Draco was a bit scared, but went just the same. The holidays were great for the group.

Melinda Light, spent the holiday's in Riddle Manor. She dropped the light persona and returned to being Bellatrix. Tom was upset over ninety percent of his Death eaters were jailed or dead. He was going to have to rebuild from the bottom up. The entire inner circle was gone except Bella and Snape. Most had been taken down by that damnable Potter. He wanted Bellatrix to quietly begin recruiting in Hogwarts. He would have Snape working what was left of the werewolves, and what could be located in Knockturn Alley. They needed to be quiet until they built their forces up. The new laws in the ministry were against him too. The Aurors were almost at full strength. Lucius was to keep them from being funded. He was gone and they were at twice the funding they were before his first rise to power. Potter was the true thorn in his side. Old magic, he should have foreseen it. He needed the boy to retain a new body, only potter would do, so he could undo the old magic.

Plans for the third task were set. The only wild card He could see was Potter's mudblood wife.

Bellatrix was instructed that she should find herself in a fatal accident.

Back to school

The group arrived at platform 9¾ Early on the third of January, It had been a truly happy holiday. They got the three compartments at the rear of the train.

Harry put up notice me not charms on the compartments. Rita Skeeter, was seen prowling the platform. She wound up talking to professor Light. Harry put on his inviability cloak and went to listen in. Rita was talking to light when he arrived. "That little bastard, had the nerve to have me fired!"

Light, "Why would he do that?"

Rita, "He owns the damn paper. He couldn't have me telling the truth about his precious mudblood!

Light, "What about Her?"

Rita, "We all know she had to have potioned him. He must know a mudblood is no good for his future.

No one with his reputation would have anything to do with a mudblood. Then he has the nerve to call me a liar.

Light, "I might have away to get back at him. How can I contact you?"

Harry cast a silent obliviate of the conversation, then a confundus charm on both of them. They walked away none the wiser. Harry entered the train again just as it was pulling out.

He went into the compartment. "Bellatrix is recruiting, tried to get Skeeter. She told her all her articles are truthful, and the only way Hermione could get me, is a love potion. How stupid can you get."

Draco, "We all know you can't get a soul bond through a potion. She was trying to make Hermione look bad not the fantastic witch she is!"

Hermione was blushing "Thanks Draco, I needed that."

Draco, "Anytime!"

Ginny, "What about me?"

Draco, "I know a good witch, when I see one. Harry got one. I got the other!" Neville was holding hands with Daphene Greengrass, "Hey" He said "Looking in Daphene's eyes, I got one too...if she'll have me?"

To Neville's great surprise, Daphene pulled Neville into a toe curling Kiss!

Daphene, "You got me, now don't you forget it!"

The compartment broke out in laughter. The rest of

the trip was fun but uneventful.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry noticed light was not there for the feast. Ron Weasley was also missing.

It would be awhile before they could check the map. Maybe the founders could find out something from the portraits.

As soon as diner was over they ran to the founders chamber. They asked if they could find out, what Ron Weasley and professor Light, were up to.

It turns out light was working on Ron as a recruit.

They would have to tell Ginny about it, that could cause trouble. It would be better to keep Ginny in the Dark until after the third task.

Ron was being watched by every portrait, so was light. They were reporting every word to the founders. Ron was on the way to becoming a Death Eater.

The second task was but a day away. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were in the Library pulling an acting job. Light came in and sent Hermione as expected to the headmistress office, She had the tracking charm in place. Draco was shoed away. Neville was left to help Harry put his books away.

The idea of Gilly weed came from him...Harry new light set it up.

The next day was more acting. The second task was at Eight in the morning, just after breakfast. Harry ate very light knowing he'd be swimming. They walked to the lake and were escorted to the stands erected above it. Harry was wearing a mundane wet suit to keep him warm. The task was explained to the crowd, And the cannon fired. Three champions dove in the water. Harry raised his wand "Accio Firebolt!"

he shouted. Then quietly "Point me" The Firebolt arrived seconds latter. He jumped on and flew off. Directly above the hostages he stopped set the spell to hover his Firebolt inches above the water. He dove straight down using the bubble head charm.

Harry reached Hermione seconds latter. They were on the way back up. The mermen attacked spears aimed at Hermione. Harry sent a nonverbal bombarda hitting the mermen, They scattered. He killed two. He got Hermione to the surface and on to the Firebolt. He flew straight up from the lake and landed on the shore out of range of the mermen. Then he saw Fleur being pulled from the lake. He had to go back. He jumped on the Firebolt and went back. Dove in at the same point, straight down. The Mermen were pulling the little girl away. He fired stunners at the mermen. They let go of the girl ready to fight. As soon as the girl was clear, harry fired another bombarda moving the rest away. Grabbed the girl and got her to the surface. Pulled her quickly on the Firebolt and flew off as fast as he could. Still beating the others. When they reached the shore, Fleur came running over, "You saved her, My little sister...even though she wasn't yours to save. Thank you!" Then she kissed Harry, He didn't move or respond. When she let go he said "You're welcome. Now I need to check on my wife." Only fifteen minutes of the hour had past. Victor arrived with his hostage just after Cedric. Harry was in first place. The twins were jumping up and down, no one bet Harry would finish first. They made a fortune.

Harry was walking to the castle with Hermione. Draco came walking up. "I forgot to bet on you!"

he started laughing when the Aurors Arrived.

John Dawlish was livid. "Why did you kill four mermen?"

"They attacked my wife as soon as they saw me!"

Harry said quickly. "No one, or nothing, Hurts my wife."

Dawlish. "Then you went back and killed two more."

Harry. "They were taking away a little girl, because she happens to be a Vela, should I have let the child Die, for your stupid tournament! Vela are fire people, the merpeople hate them. Why would your ministry endanger a child in such a manner?"

Dawlish. "I'm asking the questions here!"

Harry, "Then ask, the idiots that set up the task, I only followed there parameters! Your people set the task, I did as I needed to complete it. I hate Killing!

But, if it's them or me or mine, I guarantee it will be them! I understand you're still upset about loosing your toad woman?"

Dawlish raised his wand "AVADA KADAVRA!"

The spell shot back at him. He died on the path to Hogwarts. The other Aurors looked on in amazement.

Harry didn't do a thing. Latter that day Dawlish was found to Have Voldemort's Mark emblazoned on his left arm. This began a shake down of the entire department. Four others were found to have the mark. They were tried on multiple charges. They all got the veil!

Riddle Manor.

Voldemort was pissed beyond belief, the damn Mudblood was to die in that task. It would devastate Potter, take all the fight out of him. Instead he wins the task in record time, Kills without compunction. He had already passed his owls in second year with perfect scores. He was surpassing everything he had done. Tom Riddle set the bar. Potter had surpassed him. NO ONE SURPASSES Voldemort!

Bellatrix was still on the floor sweating from the torture he had inflicted on her.

Bellatrix, "MY lord, what would you have me do?"

Voldemort, "Keep a very close eye on Potter, He is planning something."

Bellatrix, "What am I looking for my Lord?"

Voldemort, "Anything that can help me, Find out how he can survive the killing curse...I must know!"

Bellatrix, "Yes my Lord, I shall investigate Everything, He has with him. No one knows where he is living now. Even those who stay with him don't know."

Voldemort, "Put a trace spell on his owl, see where it goes."

Bellatrix, "Yes My Lord."

Voldemort, "Now go before you are missed."

Tom Riddle, AKA, Voldemort Was never scared before. The prophesy said the power to destroy the dark lord. It couldn't be. The horcruxes anchored him to this world, as long as they existed He couldn't Die. He called in McCulber to check on them. He would tell him the locations. Only one couldn't be checked without Bellatrix blowing her cover. With a one million galleon price on her head the one in her vault would be safe. The only other was in Malfoy's hands. He never said where he put the diary.

McCulber had his mission.

Hogwarts

The founders were working the trio harder than ever. They had made the port keys. They would be distributed at the last moment before the task.

Harry was working Hard learning wandless magic.

If they were right Harry would have to allow himself to be bound to something. Knowing Riddle, He would want Harry, to experience, his rebirth.

Bound his wand would be useless. He would also allow the taking of his blood. The ritual they found said. Blood of the enemy forcibly Taken. Harry must give it willingly. Riddle would be reborn, But it would make him subservient to Harry.

Draco and Hermione were researching Bellatrix. It was their job to take her out, as soon as the ritual was finished. They were to leave no chance at calling for reinforcements.

The end of school approached the task was that night. Harry and Draco, Found a maze built at the Quiditch pitch. That had to be the third task.

Harry being in first place would likely enter first. They mapped out the maze. Harry now knew the shortest route to the center, where the cup would be placed. Hermione would watch on the map. As soon as Harry disappeared from the map she would activate the portkeys. It would place twenty people around the graveyard all in sight distance of the Riddle family Graves.

It was five in the evening when the task began. Harry did enter first. He was past four turns before Cedric entered. Just then he came upon his first obstacle A hipogrif was standing in the maze. Harry Bowed and waited. The animal bowed back. Then Harry got an Idea. He released the animal from its binding, jumped on its back and flew over the maze to the cup. He grabbed it as expected he was portkeyed away. Hermione saw it and activated the portkeys. Twenty people disappeared from the stands. Harry was hit with a stunner, he acted as if it worked and allowed himself to be chained to Tom Riddles Headstone. Bellatrix was cackling about how stupid he was. She dumped this thing that looked like a deformed baby into the cauldron. She then chanted as she stood before the cauldron,

Bone of the father

unknowingly given

you shall resurrect

your son

She then took a dagger and cut off her left hand, with a small screech.

Flesh of the servant

you shall raise your

Master

She then walked up to harry and smirked

She cut Harry's arm and collected the blood in a vial

She walked back to the cauldron

Blood of the enemy forcibly (Harry saying willingly given) taken

You shall revive your foe!

The cauldron started sparking in all colors

Bellatrix moved back watching in rapt glory of the moment. Harry released himself from the chains.

The twenty other fired all manner of curses at Bellatrix. She was down in seconds.

Harry saw a figure rising from the cauldron.

It was hideous It was semi human, it had feathers sprouting in the weirdest places. Its face was definitely Riddle's. Bellatrix had his wand and he summoned it. He shot a spell at Harry, "Sectusempra" The curse rebounded and slashed his chest. Voldemort looked at harry in a rage.

Harry just stood there.

Democrat was bleeding worse now. He screamed "You die tonight Potter, then no one will doubt my power! AVADA KADAVRA! It flew back at Voldemort. He side stepped it.

Voldemort started throwing curses left and right, Not one even grazed Harry.

Harry spoke at last. "Tom, Tom Riddle, Are you having fun?"

Voldemort screamed, "Don't use my filthy muggle fathers name!"

Harry laughed, "It's the name of your true self Tommy Boy. You lied To all your followers. Experiamis" Harry spoke. Tom screamed "AVADA KADAVRA" The spells connected And a golden cage sprung around them. All that had been killed began coming out of the wand of Riddle. The care taker at Riddle Manor he said "Get him BOY!"

Bertha Jorgins, "Keep at it Potter you'll win!"

Lilly Potter was next "I'm so proud of you Harry, I love you!"

Then James Potter "Push with all your might son. You can do it. I LOVE YOU!"

With the words from his parents, He pushed the green light into Toms wand, as Draco found and Killed Nagini.

The last horcrux screamed getting toms attention. He screamed "NO!" The green light of the killing curse reentered his wand. Tom Riddle felt the last of his soul leave him. The last look he would ever give astonishment. At that moment Albus Dumbledore stepped out. He threw a curse at Harry. It rebounded killing him. Both dark Lords dead in one night. Harry moved Tom riddles body near the Tri wizard cup. Held on to Tom. Before he could grab the cup Hermione ran over and kissed him. "See you at school"

Harry grabbed the cup and was gone.

Back at Hogwarts,

Panic ensued when twenty people disappeared from the stands, and Harry just disappeared after gaining the cup. The Aurors were even gone. Minister Amelia Bones quickly restored order. The other champions were removed from the maze.

They had nothing to do but wait. IT was fourty five minutes latter when the portkeyed cup deposited Harry and the Body Of Tom Riddle On the Podium. Harry unceremoniously dropped the Body On the ground, in front of the stand.

The Twenty others arrived just seconds latter.

Harry stood in front of the podium pointed his wand at his throat and said "Sonorus"

Harry then spoke, "Good witches and wizards, I give you the Body of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, He had just returned using soul anchors to keep him alive. We fought and he is now forever defeated." Hermione dragged a screaming Bellatrix Le Strange To the stage. Her wand hand missing.

Harry spoke again. "Bellatrix Le Strange was captured in the ritual to bring Tom Back. We wish the reward given to a charity, to help those who lost loved ones to these monsters.

Madame Bones, The Death eaters are now captured, we place them into your more than capable hands, My wife and I wish you all Good night." Harry and Hermione Joined hands and Portkeyed away.

Draco walked up to the minister. "I have been told you may have questions, I will be able to answer them, as will the others that were with us. Harry and Hermione wish to avoid the spot light."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Questions Questions**_

The twenty chosen were questioned for hours. Draco, the heaviest. Memories of the event were taken from all. Bellatrix wouldn't stop screaming about her master. It was four in the morning, when she was given the dementors kiss. Draco never let on about the founders chamber. He was told that information. He would only be able to tell his first son or daughter.

Harry and Hermione were on Potter Island. Sitting on the beach. Hermione had her nose in a book. Harry was enjoying the first time in his life, with some one he truly loved. They played in the ocean, and danced the nights away.

After two weeks the returned to England. After their first night at Potter Manor. The went to the Ministry. When they arrived it was chaos. Every one in the world seemed to want to talk to them. Once they got past the guard desk, they went to Amelia Bones office. She was and was not happy to see them. Minister Bones cleared her schedule for the day. They discussed everything. Harry and Hermione Proposed new laws. The first was that no one witch or wizard could ever again hold more than one position of authority. When minister Bones, discovered the corruption engendered by Albus Dumbledore. The law was the first put forth in the next session of the Wizengomot.

Hermione ever the crusader, Also put forward the equal rights amendment, giving all sentient magical Creatures equal rights. It turned out that the only group not wanting equal rights but fair treatment rights were house Elves. They needed to be bonded to a witch or wizard to live. Hermione finally understood. The house elves were given familial Rights. Instead of servants they would be bonded as family, would wear clothes. The only way a family could break the bond, was to come before a house elf council. Three witches or wizards and two house elves, not from the family's of those on the council.

They would decide if the bond could be broken.

The goblins were ecstatic with the new law. Relations with the Goblins improved, they now had a choice, to study in goblin schools or Hogwarts.

These and many other changes were proposed that day. Once they finished in Madame Bones office. They went to leave the Ministry. Only to be stopped by Kingsley the new head of the DMLE. He wished to question them about the night of third task, and final death of Tom Riddle. It was getting late. Harry ask if they could meet at his and Hermione's home the next day. Harry Gave Kingsley A port key, and told him it would activate at nine am sharp. It would allow him one time access past the wards on his home.

Potter Manor was a sprawling 1300 acre estate, The Manor house resembled a southern Mansion in the colonies. It had three floors. The front of the house had nine marble pillars of pure white stretching up to the roof line. A portico between the central two pillars on each floor. Each was also made of pure white marble, with a rail four feet high, of black iron. The entrance on the first floor was a door made of mahogany, with inlays of gold making up the Potter crest on each Door.

Once inside the foyer reached to the roof where a circular dome of cut stained glass, made the sunlight seem to dance across the room. The room was circular with a staircase on each side. The House faced due east. The floor of the Foyer was also pure white marble, with a circlet of gold around it and an inlay pointing at each point of true. A door resided at each point. The walls between the doors were adorned with, portraits of the Potters. On the right was an extensive Library to the left was a music room large enough to hold five hundred comfortably. The door to the rear lead to two hallways, one stretched to another door outside, the other the length of the house. On the right an elegant dinning room. On the left were smaller meeting rooms.

When Kingsley arrived Harry was standing waiting for Him in front of the house. "Good morning Kingsley, would you follow me to the family area."

Kingsley "Good morning Harry, of course."

Harry "follow me." The doors on the front of the house were open allowing the cool morning air to flow through the house.

Harry lead Kingsley Up the stairs on the right, then to a comfortable sitting room, It had four sofas, two of which flanked the fireplace, the walls were Griffindor colors, with white marble seeming to hold the room up. The ceiling was trimmed with gold. Harry sat on a sofa, by the fireplace. It glowed merrily yet didn't make the room feel hot.

When Kingsley Sat down, Hermione walked in.

"Don't get up you two." She pulled a golden rope by the door and a house elf dressed in Griffindor colors with the potter crest on his uniform popped in.

Hermione, "Would you bring us tea please."

The elf popped away to return seconds latter with tea and scones for three.

Hermione, "Thank you Tippy."

Tippy, "you're most welcome, call on me if you need anything more." the elf popped away.

Kingsley, "That's the most unusual elf I've ever seen."

Hermione, "Why is that?"

Kingsley, "Well...wearing clothes...happy attitude...willing speaking...I've never seen it before."

Hermione, "Elves are extremely smart, those that do not encourage them are missing out on a fantastic resource. Our elves are encouraged to work independently. We have a diner with all our elves once a week. They are to tell us problems they are having. We then can help them. We want them to be part of our family not just a servant to take advantage of. They are happier, and we get a family instead of just, forced servitude.

Kingsley, "I guess, I need to have a talk with mine, when I get home. Now what I came here about. We need to close the file on V..Voldemort, Tell me what you knew and did.

They told told him everything except, how riddle learned of the soul anchors, or how he made them.

The fact the Potters were buying up any reference they could find on such magics, was also left out of any discussion. Five hours latter, Kingsley was satisfied.

Kingsley, "Minerva asked me, what you plan to do about schooling?"

Harry, "We are going to take our NEWTS at the ministry in August, Then we plan on catching up on our Mundane schooling in science, and mathematics.

Then see if we can apply them to magic. We want to bring the magical world into the twentieth century."

Kingsley. "Great Goals, I think some will have to be dragged kicking and screaming though!" And he let loose with his deep laugh.

Hermione, "Most witches and wizards, can't even walk in the mundane world, with out bringing undue attention to themselves. If we are to hide in plain sight, we must at least blend in, use proper terms.

Look at Aurthur Weasley, A supposed expert on the mundane. He would be caught out in five minutes."

Kingsley, "How do teach them?"

Harry, "Techromancy, make the muggle technology work with magic. When we use the same things, we can speak the same language."

Kingsley, "Have things changed so much since I took muggle studies?"

Hermione, "That course was useless, over one hundred years out of date. The mundane world changes constantly, We need to be kept up. The most simple way, and keeping it quiet, is the television. You watch for entertainment, and learn it with out even realizing it. It would be making it work with magic."

Harry, "Diagon Alley, is in the heart of London, yet the businesses close by are unaffected by magic. WHY?"

Kingsley, "I can't explain it?"

Harry, "Follow me." Harry lead Kingsley to another room Their he found a television, computer, video games. All manor of mundane Items. All working perfectly. "We have our own generating station, to make electricity, it works all of this in a magical home, with over sixty elves on the property. Some witch or wizard said it wouldn't work, so we all assumed that person was correct. As you can see, that was a wrong assumption."

Kingsley, "I don't understand."

Hermione, "Wizarding society is very backward. They never look after being told it doesn't work. They take their leadership, and never look beyond it.

We were mundane raised, expected to question everything. Wizard question little if anything. It's how dark Lords are built. Look at Tom Riddle, He was never nobility, or the most powerful. He did question everything. He used what he learned only for his benefit. We want what we are learning to benefit all.

Not for the Greater Good, what ever that is, but for the common good. We want our world to include everyone, their thoughts, and ideas, to make it better for us all.

Harry, "As soon as we take our NEWTS, we are being tutored to catch us up in mundane studies then off to university to study general sciences. Then bring those principals back to our world."

Kingsley, "Well I'll see you for your NEWTS then. I'm also the new DADA examiner."

Hermione, "Its late, would you like to stay for diner?"

Kingsley, "I'll take a rain check, If I don't get this report on Amalea's desk by morning she'll have my head. You two have a nice evening."

Harry escorted Kingsley to the apperation point. They said their goodbyes and Kingsley was gone.

Minerva McGonagal

Harry and Hermione were scheduled to take their NEWTS on the second of august beginning at nine am.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the ministry at seven fifteen. They went directly to the test and signed in. As they walked in Minerva McGonagal was waiting for them.

McGonagal, "Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, a word if you please!" It was a statement that she would not be ignored.

Harry, "Headmistress, what can we do for you?"

McGonagal, "You can finish your education, there is more to it than class work! I know you have the knowledge...to easily pass these examinations. I want you to think about what you are doing to the school...and the students."

Hermione, "What do you mean headmistress?"

McGonagal, "Should you leave the school early Like this, with your fame and all that goes with it. Others with out your abilities, will feel they can too. I will grant, I can't force you to return. It would be best for all you really want to accomplish."

Hermione, "We intend to continue on the mundane side."

McGonagal, "What does it say to our young witches and wizards. The famous Potters feel that our education, is not adequate, Hermione, your parents are teaching at Hogwarts. If we need more, lets find them. I'm sure there are squibs, and parents of other children, so we don't expose our world. If you leave now, all the good you can do, will be lost."

Harry, "We didn't think of it that way. We just wanted to get it moving."

McGonagal, "What do you think, the ones you leave behind are going to feel. Your friends and those that look up to you. With great power comes great responsibility."

Hermione, "You're right, It would be better to finish at Hogwarts. Its one thing to be moved ahead, another to seem to walk out on them. We can work it at Hogwarts one more year. We can't abandon the school or its Students." It was said with an air of defeat.

McGonagal, "Lets get out of here, before the mobs arrive. Lunch at the three broomsticks? I'm buying!

Harry, "No Headmistress, I'm Buying!"

They left the ministry, after talking to Remus. Harry wanted input on some of the legislation.

It didn't take long, until the flued to the three broomsticks. They discussed needed classes, more physical games, like mundane football, and other things to build healthy bodies. Flying brooms as firsties and only Quiditch after that, leaves witches and wizards with out stamina when needed.

By the time they were finished talking it was time for diner. Harry and Hermione stayed but the Headmistress was over due at the school. She did hand the two there letters.


End file.
